The Exiles
by Veishia
Summary: Follow the adventures of Robert, an exiled Knight Templar who fled to the East to escape the destruction of his Order and now works as a mercenary, and of Aka, the last of the Phoenix demons formerly ruled by Princess Abi and Queen Tekkei. Will these two unlikely companions be able to join together to survive a hostile world?
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to everyone reading! I'll be adding chapters and fixing typoes. Keep the feedback coming! - Veishia_

The young man sat quietly in the inn, his tea growing colder in his cup. His eyes gazed unseeing at the green liquid as he absently ran his thump around the rim. The shadows in the common room deepened as the sun slowly sank behind the mountains. The murmur of foreign voices, the aroma of vegetables, fish, and rice filled the room. All of it was ignored. Finally, the man rose and drained his cup with one long pull. As if a signal had been cast the screaming began. A peasant burst through the door shouting, "DEMONS! THE DEMONS ARE HERE!…," then he collapsed with a bloody gurgle, a large grey birdlike creature on his back, it's beak impaled in the soft flesh of the fellow's neck.

The man, who had been drinking tea dropped the cup and in a fluid motion drew and threw a dagger. The weapon found it's target sinking into the strange creature's right eye. The man sprinted to the two corpses and retrieved his blade. He ignored the screams of the patrons as he pushed through the door drawing his sword which was buckled on his waist as he went outside.

Chaos and fire greeted Robert as he stepped into the deepening dusk. Flames flickered on the simple huts that had been set on fire. He scanned his surroundings with a veteran's cool and disciplined eye. He counted six or maybe seven of the strange birds, and a humanoid looking female. He knew she wasn't human as humans lack the power of flight. She was easily twelve or so feet off the ground and laughing manically, flames flowing from her hands as she threw a fireball at a hut. Robert glanced at the spear he had rested against the wall of the inn he was in; he had been hired by the village headman to assist against this danger. He knew what to expect and had planned accordingly. He gripped the spear and without a word threw the weapon as a javelin. The demonic female never saw it coming. The missile skewered her just below the breastbone. With a scream she fell from the sky with all the grace of a thrown stone. The birdlike creatures roared and flew towards the man who had felled their mistress. The never had a chance. With cool precision Robert hacked and slashed with his sword. It was a dance, a dance of death, and the villagers who watched this foreign warrior were both awed and terrified by his brutal efficiency.

Aka lay on the ground. Her body was wracked in pain. She opened her mouth to scream again, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper. She held the cruel spear that pierced her through with both hands and try as she might couldn't remove it. For the first time in her life she felt cold. So very cold. Her vision was beginning to blur and breathing was becoming hard. The cries of her birds were diminishing and then silence reigned. Suddenly, a warrior unlike any she had ever seen was standing above her. He was clearly a foreigner. His hair was blonde and he was far to large of stature to be Japanese. Perhaps he was a half demon? Finally, her endurance was spent and she gasped out a final word that she was curtail would fall on deaf ears; "mercy…"

"…mercy." Robert heard the word, little more than a sigh on the wind. He thrust his sword into the ground barely an inch from the felled demon's head. He gripped the spear with two hands and drew the weapon from her body. The effect was instantaneous. She woman's eyes flew open and she screamed like a lost soul as the steel was pulled from her abdomen. Robert knelt down next to her and quickly scanned the creature for the first time. The female demon was small, maybe five feet tall. Her hair was long, black, and unkempt. The clothing she had was little more than rags and her feet were bare. Robert grabbed the tattered remains of her tunic and ripped off the right sleeve. He pressed the filthy cloth against her would. She had surrendered to him; had plead for mercy. And so Robert was honor bound to do all he could to keep his felled enemy alive. Chivalry demanded it. For the demon Aka was correct, the human who bested her was not Japanese, but a warrior called a knight from the far western lands.

"What are you doing?," shouted the headman as he rushed to the kneeling knight. "Kill her! I hired you to kill her and her demons!" Robert looked up at the furious noble and said, "No. You hired me to stop her which I have done. She has surrendered, and as such is now under my protection as honor demands." "SHE MUST DIE!," screamed a villager who was armed with a pitchfork, "She's a killer!"

"So am I," Robert replied. With a scream of hate the villager lifted his makeshift weapon and charged at the still thrashing demon. He never not close. Swift as a snake, Robert stood and drove a mailed fist into the farmer's face. He went down like a stone. Robert treated his sword and stood over the wounded demon.

"Hear me," he roared. This creature has surrendered and as such is under MY protection. If any seeks to do her harm you must first defeat me. I have no desire for more bloodshed tonight. I will take my payment, my horse, and my prisoner and leave you tonight. Bury your dead and get on with life. This is over." The knight then scooped the barely conscious demon up and draped her over his shoulder, and made way to the stables that housed his horse. _She weighs next to nothing,_ Robert mused as he slung the felled female across the horse's back. The village headman and a crowd of villagers were waiting outside as he lead this horse out. They all bowed to the knight, and the headman said, "Thank you for what you have done, but I fear you are making a terrible mistake letting that evil creature live." As he handed a bag of money to the exiled knight, Robert said, "Perhaps, but it is my mistake to make. Regardless she will bother you no more."

Hours and miles passed as Robert guided the house and its burden into the countryside. Finally around midnight he stopped and build a small lean-to . He loosened the dagger at his waist and picked up the unconscious demon. Gently he placed her beneath the makeshift shelter and built a small fire. As he set a small pot of water to boil he more closely examined his prisoner. She was shapely. Her hair fell down to her lower back. Her skin was pale white. She was busty; her tattered shirt barely enough to cover her breasts. Her face was heart shaped and youthful, looking no older than twenty at the most, and she was filthy. Finally the water began to boil, and he took a silken cloth and field dressings from his saddle bag. Robert placed it into the hot water, withdrew it and walked over to the demon. Gently he removed the rude bandage and began to wash the blood away from her wound.

Every breath pained her, every step the horse took shot pain though her body. _Am I dying,_ Aka wondered. Try as she might she couldn't open her eyes. Her battered body refused to obey her mind. _I need to run away, I must escape! This can't be how it ends…!_

Aka startled awake. Pain! _It hurts!_ Her eyes opened and she saw _him_ kneeling before her. Her captor was wrapping something tightly around her abdomen, and she noticed she was topless, her body exposed before this _human_ who had conquered her. She tried to move, but her strength failed her. "So you're awake," the man said quietly. "Who are you," Aka asked, resigned to whatever fate had in store for her.

"My name is Robert. Try not to move, it will take time for you to heal, even with the medical care I've given you. If you were a human you'd be dead already. Do not try to escape. Do not attempt to fight me. If you do, your surrender will be void and I will take your head. What is your name, demon?"

She closed her eyes and said tiredly, "My name human is Aka. What will become of me? Am I your slave?"

"I have been a slave, or at least very close to one. I will take no slave. You are however my prisoner. After you are healed you will guide me to the border of this region as I am newly arrived. After that you will vow to not attack humans again, and you may chose your own path." She felt his hand behind her back and cried out as he sat her up. She opened her eyes and saw Robert had a bundle of cloth in his hand. After a moment she realized it was a tunic, and he put it on her to cover her nakedness. "Sleep now demon. We will speak more in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Exiles

Chapter 2

Aka awoke to the smell of fish cooking. Breathing still caused pain, but not as badly as before. She would heal. She would live. She sat up, and realized her captor had covered her with a blanket. The _human_ was kneeling by a fire, several fish cooking on a small grill over an open fire. She took in her surroundings quietly, and noticed the sun was in the western sky. _I must have slept all day. Not surprising, seeing how badly that_ human _wounded me._ Thanking of her wound, she looked down her borrowed shirt. She bandages around her stomach were stained crimson, but not as badly as she had expected them to be.

"You've been asleep for two days," Robert said startling Aka. "I was afraid you were going to die. The last time I changed your bandages you didn't move at all. I'm glad to see I was wrong. I suspect in another day or so you will be strong enough to move about." The knight walked over to Aka and handed her a copper plate with fish and bread. He poured tea into a small cup and handed placed it on the ground next to the demon. "You need to try to eat."

Aka looked dubiously at the food and for a moment pride warred with hunger. Hunger won out. She devoured the food and drank the tea with a gulp. With a smile playing at his lips, Robert gave his prisoner more food and tea, with similar results.

"I don't understand," Aka said after finishing her third helping. "Why are you doing this? I am your enemy. Why are you tending to me?" "Well, there are a couple of reasons," Robert replied. "First, you surrendered. You asked for mercy when I brought you down. Second, you looked like hell. You were filthy and in rags, which leads me to believe something happened that forced you and your flock of demons onto the run. I am honor bound to care for you, until such a time as you are no longer my prisoner."

"I would not have shown you such mercy if I had defeated you _human," Aka_ said coldly. "If I had won, you'd have fed my birds, along with every other human in that village. Your mercy is a weakness….even so, I thank you." She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her weight. Robert went over to her and offered a hand. Aka glared at the outstretched appendage and once again she fought an internal battle with her pride, and once again, her pride lost. She took the offered hand and was surprised by the strength this human had. He helped her to her feet, and steadied her. Aka knew she would have fallen to the ground without Robert's help. "Thank you," she muttered. "I need to bathe and…!" She stopped speaking when she saw her old clothing folded neatly on the ground. The only clothing she had on was the overlarge tunic. Aka snapped an angry glare at _human_ who would dare to undress her.

"I apologize Lady Aka. You were sorely wounded and I undressed you to tend your wounds. I washed your clothing clean and mended your garments as well as I could. I meant no offense."

Aka shook her head and said, "Help me to the lake." Robert did so, and once they reached the shore with a hiss of pain removed the shirt. Robert promptly turned his head from the female as she did so, and she barked a laugh. "Such foolishness _human._ You've already seen me in the nude." Robert didn't answer and walked into the water with Aka. Once he was waste deep she stopped, and with a laugh in her voice say, "I'm deep enough in now to wash. You may return to the shore unless you intend to wash with me, though how you will in your armor escapes me." Robert flushed brightly as he turned and returned to the shore. He sat on a nearby log, his back to the demon as she washed.

Aka felt better in the water. It was late summer, so the days were still warm and the water was pleasant. She grabbed a handful of sand from the bottom and washed her body, all the while eyeing her captor. He was a most peculiar man she thought. _His armor is unlike any I've ever seen. His sword isn't curved like a Japanese blade, and his manor most odd. Where is he from? How did he learn our language? So many questions I must have answers for._ She took a breath and knelt under the water, submerging herself completely. Aka vigorously washed her long hair and stood spraying water all around. Robert turned his head slightly at the splashing sound, and Aka grinned in response. _He_ ** _is_** _a tall one_ ** _,_** the demon mused. His shoulders were broad and was obviously quite strong. She also had noticed that his eyes were a deep blue. She had never seen a human with blue eyes or blonde hair before. She began to make her way slowly back to the shore and called out, "I am coming _human_ if you still feel the need to advert your eyes." Robert didn't answer, but he did hold out a second towel for her to use. "I am still feeling weak _human._ I could use your assistance." Robert stood and turned to the demon who was now waste deep in the water. He did his best to look everywhere but at her nakedness as he stepped to Aka and held out his hand to her. "Fool. How can such a warrior as yourself be afraid of seeing me this way?" Again Robert did not answer, but the flush on his pale face was unmistakeable. She gripped his hand and carefully walked from the water. She took the small blanket he had left on the log and wrapped herself in it. "Come human," Aka said quietly. "I need to rest, and more food would be welcome. And I have questions." Robert simply nodded and looked much more at ease now that Aka was covered. They walked back to the camp in silence.

Aka donned her usual outfit while Robert used a small ax to cut more wood for the night's fire. She noticed his horse was tethered to a nearby tree and was contently eating grass. If the beast had a care in the word, it didn't show it. Aka also noticed two saddle bags and a long lance in a neat bundle near the lean-to. The evening was cool and pleasant. The sky was clear and the night seemed destined to show every star in its glory. _I could have killed the human and made by escape when I was coming out of the lake. His eyes were closed, his head turned and his neck exposed._ Aka sighed and shook her head at the thought. _But to what end? I am weak and unable to defend myself…and I am alone. I have nowhere to call home._ The sound of Robert returning brought her from her musings as he approached camp, a stack of wood in his hand. He lay the bundle down and stacked them to burn, and retrieved flint and steel from his bags to start the fire.

"Wait." Aka pulled herself over to the small bundle and lay her hand on the wood. A moment later there was a flash and a small fire was burning. She looked at Robert who nearly smiled and gazed at his companion in wonder. "Now lets eat, nearly dying makes a lady hungry, she purred.

'I come from a land called England which is very far to the west from here. I am, or rather I _was_ a member of an Order of warriors called the Knights Templar."

"Why are you here," Aka asked. She didn't miss the look of sadness in Robert's eyes as he spoke about his Order.

Robert was oiling his armor and was dressed in his normal clothes. Supper had been eaten and the sun had long since slipped behind the mountains. He and Aka had begun talking. True to her word, the demon was asking questions, and so far Robert had been answering. How however his face bore a frown and his sad eyes grew hard with suppressed anger. Finally he spoke. "The king of France accused us of treason. Almost all of my brothers were captured and tortured to death. I was fortunate and able to escape. The only way I could go was to the East, as far east as east goes. I can never return home. Everything I loved and fought for has been taken from me." The exiled knight stood and began to pace like a chawed lion. "I followed the Silk Road and worked as a mercenary for the caravans headed east. From city to city I went. Through Persia and into Mongolia, and into China. I kept hearing from merchants of an island nation to the east, across the sea. Finally I met merchants from this place and I worked for them for a year. They said they came from a place called Japan ruled by warriors called samurai. Two months ago my contract with them expired and I took a ship east to this place, this Japan. It is my hope that here maybe I can start over, have a live of service and purpose." He sat back down angrily staring into the ground itself or so it seemed. "So far that's not what I've found. All I've discovered is a land infested with bandits, greed, and petty feuds."

"You're not the online who's lost something," Aka said. Robert looked at her and she continued. "Half a year ago a powerful demon named Naraku killed my clan's queen and princess. With our two most powerful defenders slain we Phoenix demons were all but defenseless against our enemies. Our nests were destroyed and my people hunted down and killed. I am the last of my kind. My flock and I were on the run for months. The birds you killed when we met were the last of their kind, and I am the last of mine." She looked defiantly at the human who killed her birds and nearly her. " _You_ killed the last of them."

Robert looked at the demon. After a moment he said simply, "I am sorry. I had been hired to protect the village from you and your flock. I make no excuses or apologies." For a moment he thought she would attack him. However, Aka took a deep breath and shook her head. "The fault lies with that bastard Naraku. In the end though, it doesn't matter now. My clan is dead. I have nowhere to go."

"You could always travel with me, Lady Aka. Two vagabonds roaming the countryside together is better than being alone." Aka looked at the human as if he had lost his mind. "Me? Travel with a _human?_ To what end? What would we do? Where…what…"

Robert began to chuckle, and finally burst forth with belly laughs at the confusion on the demon's face. For a moment Aka glared at him, but the laughter was contagious and after a moment her voice joined his. The horse looked at his two companions as if to say, _What fools._ Aka noticed and pointed at the horse who snorted and began to eat grass again as laughter filled the small clearing .

"Very well, human," Aka said when she finally stopped laughing. "I will come with you. It's not as if I have anywhere else to go. But I have conditions. First, I go freely and not as a prisoner. Second, my name is Aka. Not Lady Aka. Simply Aka."

Robert stood and knelt down before the demon. "I accept your terms. And my friends call me Rob. I think it's a better name than human, don't you agree?" He said with a smirk. Aka laughed again in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

The Exiles

Chapter 3

A week passed before Aka healed enough to travel. During the time the two spoke about many things: Robert talked about his childhood in England growing up in an orphanage. He explained how he served in the Essex militia before joining the Templar Order as a squire at the age of nine. Aka talked about growing up in the mountains, explained the thrill of flying. With tears in her eyes she talked about her tribe.

When finally the day came for the duo to leave the camp Aka couldn't stop smiling. Rob donned his armor and when Aka asked why he simply said it's a dangerous world they live in. "So, where exactly are we going," she asked when Rob mounted Wind. He held his hand down to the demon. Confused, she held her hand up to him and gasped as the knight pulled her up onto the horse. "I can fly you know," she quipped to Rob who chuckled. "Yes, but it would probably draw less attention if we ride into a village together." Aka laughed and said, "You take all the fun out of things. Besides, I've never ridden a horse. What do I do? And why are we going to a village?"

"You hold on tight. Actually controlling Wind will be my task. As for the village we may get a lead on work, and we need to get you some new clothes, and a horse of your own."

When they stopped later in the day for lunch Rob helped Aka down Wind. "I am so sore," she complained as she rubbed her thighs. "How do you do this?"

"Years of training," Rob replied. You'll get used to it. Aka laughed and said, "The hell I will. I'll fly until we find a village, then I'll get behind you on your horse." She took the curry comb from the saddle bag and removed Wind's saddle and began to run the great horse down talked to the horse the whole time. Rob watched her work while he built a small fire and set a pot for tea.

A day later, Aka flew down next to Rob and said, "There is a village just ahead," and landed just ahead of Wind and to the side. Rob as before pulled the demon up behind him, and couldn't suppress a smile when her arms went around his chest. A few minutes later the duo rode into the village and the villagers parted as if a hot sword was passing through butter. At first Aka thought they had noticed she was a demon, then she smirked as the truth dawned on her. The people were taken back by Rob. He was easily the largest person in the hamlet and his golden hair was hanging about his face. He was wearing his armor and his sword was slung across his back. On the back of Wind he must have appeared gigantic if not a demon himself. Some of the villagers shouted and ran away.

Rob stopped Wind, and helped Aka dismount the stallion, before dismounting himself and asked one of the braver villagers if they had shops for supplies, as well as where he could get clothing for his companion. The man looked at Aka and noticed just how damaged (and revealing) her clothing was. He rocked until an angry glare from the demon reminded him of his manners. The man stammered his apologies and informed the duo that there were merchants in town who can assist them with their needs. "And an inn _hu….man._ My companion and I need a hot bath and comfortable rooms for the night _."_ Aka said coldly, trying to catch herself calling this foppish dolt _human._ If he noticed the slip, he hid it well. The man bowed and ran off, Aka's mocking laughter following him. After a moment she looked up at the human warrior towering above her. "Really, _I_ don't have anything to worry about. You are clearly the demon here." She began to walk towards the first establishment the lecherous _human_ and pointed to. She looked over her shoulder and without missing a beat said, "Are you coming?" Rob grinned and shook his head as be began to follow his diminutive friend.

Aka didn't have experience with money or shopping, so she simply watched and listened as Rob told the shopkeeper he wanted to purchase traveling clothes for his friend. The man gawked as Aka for a moment before retreating to the backroom. A moment later a woman named Take appeared who turned out to be the man's wife. She bid Aka to follow her to a shielded pavilion to try on clothing. The ended up leaving with three soft but durable robes for Aka, as well as undergarments. Rob also purchased two foul weather cloaks as well as oil to fend off water from rain. When the time to pay came, Aka noticed there was no haggling. The prices Take offered were lower than any price she had heard offered to other shoppers. After they left the store, she asked why. "Because, they think I am a demon or perhaps a god. What merchant would dare cheat a god or a demon?," he said with a chuckle. Aka gaped for a moment and laughed so hard her ribs hurt. As they approached the shop for supplies for Wind Rob and Aka stopped. Walking towards them was clearly a half demon. He was young, with dog ears on his head. Accompanying him were two women, one of whom was an archer, the other had a sword on her waste and some kind of weapon on her back. The other two was a demon child, and a monk.

"Really Inuyasha, why do you have to always cause a stir every time we come into a village," the monk was saying. Suddenly they stoped as they saw Rob and Aka. "See?!," the half demon snapped. I _told_ you it wasn't me!" With that he looked at the armored knight and demanded, "And just what the hell are you doing here?!"

Rob raised an eyebrow and replied deadpan, "Shopping." The monk rushed past the angry half demon and gazed licentiously at Aka. He took her hand and asked, "Lady, will you bare my children?" In the blink of an eye Aka hissed and slapped Miroku hard. So hard in fact he fell to the ground, stunned. "Serves him right," the sword wielding woman said. "We are sorry about this." A moment later Inuyasha and the archer both looked hard at Aka and said, _She's a demon!_

Rob stepped in front of Aka before the angry demon could say anything and said, "We are simply here for supplies and lodging for the night. We mean no harm to this village." Not waiting for an answer, he took Aka's hand in his own and lead both her and Wind past Inuyasha and his party and went about their business not waiting for a response.

" _How dare that human say such a thing to me,"_ Aka snarled as she drank more sake. Rob tried to stop her, but the furious demon would have none of it. After eating their evening meal Aka ordered sake. And more sake. Rob drank his tea and watched the demon closely. If the alcohol was getting to her, she didn't show it. "I'm no whore. I'm not a slab of meat to be sold at action." Rob knew he had to do something to calm the demon down, and his mentor in the Order always said music calmed the savage beast. Rob opened up the larger compartment on his saddle back that he had with him and withdrew a lute. Aka looked at her fiend, an eyes raised, her tirade stopped mid word. Rob strummed a couple of cords to check the tune, and after a moment began to play a melody. A moment later he began to sing in a language that no-one in the inn except one young lady had heard before. English. And while none of the patrons in the inn save one understood the words, the music was beautiful. The huge blonde man had a wonderful voice. Patrons began to run out and return with friends and family, telling them they had to hear the huge blonde demon and his songs. Well into the evening he played and sang, and when he finally stopped and stood for the night the young archer that was with the half demon from earlier was clapping enthusiastically. And she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the grand hall of the inn was clapping. The innkeeper brushed to Rob and said, "Please, stay with us a few days. You do us great honor, and your room and boarding will be free of charge." Aka glanced at the two and before Rob could say anything she said, "We accept. And now its time for bad and bed." With this proclamation laughter and more clapping followed the two to the room they rented earlier in the night.

"Rob," the demon said as she pulled one of her new outfits from her traveling bag that was purchased earlier in the day, "I had no idea you could sing. That was beautiful." The knight was laying a blanket on the floor near the futon that Aka would rest on. She walked over to her friend and placed her hands over his. "You do not need to sleep on the floor Rob. There is plenty of room for us both." Rob's face was red from the blush he had. He didn't answer exit to shake his head no. "You have nothing to fear from me Rob. We are traveling companions, nothing more. You needn't do this. Now put the blanket away. I will take a bath, then you should do the same."

When the soaked demon returned to the room Rob's blanket was on the floor, and a second blanket bundled up as a pillow. "Stubborn _human"_ she said with a shake of her head.

"Why yes, there is talk of a band of bandits to the east of here," the headman said. "They demand a toll be paid by travelers, and if someone doesn't pay or doesn't pay enough, they are killed." Two days had passed since Rob and Aka had come to the next village some city miles and four days had passed since the duo had left the previous town where Rob had performed as a bard.

"How much can the village pay us if we remove these bandits for you," Aka asked pointedly. She was sitting crosslegged, her hair twisted into a long braid which rested in front of her right shoulder and fell onto her lap. Her robe looked amazing on her with the matching black fabric and red trim to match her hair and eyes. "My lady," the headman replied, "there are at least thirty of them." Aka cocked her hand and said, "I didn't ask that."

"I believe you will find us quite formidable," Rob said. "And as my friend said there is the matter of payment." Soon a price was negotiated and accepted and Rob and Aka were on their way.

"We will need to know what fortifications if any these bandits have. I'd also like to get accurate information regarding their numbers," Rob said to Aka. "The more information we have the harder a blow we can strike them and scatter them to the wind."

Aka nodded and said, "I don't want to scatter them. I want to kill them." She had an eager glee to her red eyes that Rob hadn't seen before. "And I can get us the information we need. What time do you think is the best time to strike?"

"The time when warriors are typically the least ready for an attack is dawn. Much of the force is typically sleeping or just waking up, and the night watch is tired. But how will you get that information without being seen? I'd not have you put yourself at risk and I not be there to help you," Rob said. The shiiick, shiiick song of the stone against the steel of his sword constant, and giving him an excuse not to look at Aka.

The demon walked over to Rob and put her hands on his, stopping the rhythmic dance of stone and steel. "Rob, I'm a demon remember?" She knelt down and looked into his eyes. "Please do not worry, and do not think any less of me for what you are about to see." Aka stood and stepped away from Rob. She turned her back to him…

Rob watched as his friend walked a few steps away and was confused at first when she turned her back to him. Then with a few flicks of her hand, her clothing fell into a heap to the ground. The demon stepped out of the pile and clothing and a moment later she was engulfed with flames. Where Aka had stood a moment ago, now stood a eagle, easily the size of a large dog. The bird looked at Rob who looked on stunned, his work forgotten. With a shriek the bird lifted into the sky and was gone.

An hour passed, then another. The sun was getting low in the late summer sky and Robb paced and fidgeted. He tested the edge of his sword, looked over his lance and hammer. Then he'd resume walking back and forth again. Just before the run set the eagle landed in camp. There was another flash of flames, and Aka stood facing Robb, her body bare. "I am sorry Robb, I know you don't like to see me this way." She sounded sad as she picked up her clothing that Robb had folded up for her. "The flames from transforming into my true form would destroy the clothes, and.." She gasped as Rob put his arms around her and held her close. He ran his hand through her hair and said, "I'm glad you are back. I was worried about you."

Aka smiled and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the closeness she felt. "Let me dress and I will tell you what I saw," she said after a moment or two. With a final tight squeeze Rob let her go and sat back down. And much to Aka's pleasure and surprise he didn't look away as she dressed.

"It looks like the bandits raided and butchered a band of merchants headed south. I county thirty-four of them, and they all have horses. They now have women with them, and they are drunk on sake and blood. I think now is the perfect time to strike." The demon was using her claws to draw a rough diagram of the layout of the camp.

"Wind and I will be charging uphill, but that shouldn't be the kind of disadvantage tonight that it normally would." Rob's voice was ice. She'd only heard him that way once before, on the night he had brought her down. "How will you attack them?," Rob asked.

"Why I'll be flying above you, where else?" The gleam and hunger for blood in her red eyes was unmistakable. "But we must go soon if we are going to do this tonight." With a nod, Rob stood and prepped Wind for battle. The stallion snorted and kicked a hoof as if he understood exactly what was going on. While Rob was making his final preparations Aka watched. When he finished with Wind, she handed him his helmet and stood on her tip toes and gave Rob a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right above you." The knight, his face hard as stone, simply nodded as he mounted the stallion. "Ware of archers," he chocked out at last. Aka flashed him a smile and a wink and took to the sky.

Hirotoro was laughing drunkenly as he forced his kisses onto the merchant's widow. "Aw, come on now," he said drunkenly, "you ain't married no more!" The men around Hirotoro laughed at the crude joke and were oblivious to the tears the devastated and broken woman was crying. With another toast of stollen sake they let loose a cheer. They had no idea that death was coming fir them tonight. The first inkling that Hirotoro had that something was strange were the fires. There were balls of fire coming from the sky followed by screams. _Why are the guys down the hill screaming? Why are they building fires in the trees?_ He pushed the half naked widow from his lap and staggered onto the road leading down the hill. He saw movement ahead, something huge, something fast, and…

A moment later Hirotoro was slammed to the ground, a shattered lance running him through. All through the camp bandits were shouting, screaming, trying to get an idea about how to escape this hall that had come upon them. The demon on horseback was devastating. The horse would run men down, trampling them underfoot. The huge armored demon was striking men down with a terrible hammer, spaying blood and bits of bone into the grass like rain. Then the find in the air! Fire striking men down, even the ones on horseback! Within a few minutes it was all over. Every one of the bandits was slain. Rob and Aka helped the four surviving women to town and Aka dropped a bag full of heads at the headman's feet. There was no complaint about the fee charged.


	4. Chapter 4

The Exiles

Chapter 4

"No, Lord Hoji, one residence for Rob and I is sufficient." Aka continued to find her fiend's shyness an easy way to jab at her friend. The conversation came about after the Headman, eager to keep two skilled warriors in the area, contacted a very wealthy acquaintance. Akto Hoji was the premiere merchant in the area around the Koga forest, where the village of Inge was located. As Aka and Rob walked towards their new dwelling the demon replayed the meeting and interview:

Earlier that day

 _The headman brought Rob and Aka to meet Lord Hoji. The merchant was a portly man with a balding head. "So headman these two defeated the bandits that were playing the area?" The headman bowed deeply and replied, "Yes, these two are the ones I wrote you about. Unfortunately, no-one in Inge has a need for their particular skills now, but as much as you travel I thought-"_

 _"_ _You thought I'd hire these two and keep them in the area," the fat man finished rudely. The headman didn't answer. "Well, lets see what you have brought me." The merchant, who wasn't technically a lord none the less acted as one mostly because he controlled the local economy. Lord Hoji approached the two and said, "Dismount." Rob dismounted from Wind, and helped Aka down. The two companions then turned to face the merchant lord. Hoji walked around Aka first. He was only slightly taller than she was, and the way he gazed at her made her skin crawl. "This one doesn't look like a warrior," the merchant said. "She looks better suited for a geisha house….and better equipped for a different type of battle." Aka clenched her fists but said, "And you fat man would not be the first to make that fatal mistake." The effect was instantaneous; Rob chucked, the headman had a panicked look on his face, and Hoji showed no emotion at all. Without further commentary he walked around Rob. "By the looks of you, you're a Westerner. The fat merchant drained his head at the bone man as he walked around him again. "I've met a few of your kind in China. Where are you from?" Rob looked down at the merchant and replied, "England."_

 _Hoji stood in front of them and said finally, "I can use the Westerner with my company of samurai. The female, I can use her as a maid….or other things. I believe the man is a warrior. Her?" He looked at the furious demon, …not so much."_

 _"_ _She is skilled in the arts of infiltration." The knight clinched his fist and said, "And she is with me. Insult her again and you will be lucky to only lose two warriors who succeeded where_ ** _your samurai failed._** _" The merchant laughed as if it was all a joke to him. "Well then, I will hire you both and see how it goes…"_

 _The return journey to Inge was uneventful. The headman babbled on and on about how happy he was that they'd been hired on and would be staying at Inge through the winter. That bit of negotiation he had handled by offering Lord Hoji to provide room and board through the fall and winter for the duo. Hoji, always eager to save money, agreed. The hut the headman provided was on the outskirts of the village by a small mountain stream that the headman informed flowed year long. He left the two soon after to allow them to unpack._

***current time***

The home itself was small but functional. There was a large living area with a small fireplace complete with tripod for cooking. A second room was attached equipped with a large futon. Outside was a stable, a trough and feed bin. After a moment Rob said, "Aka, I'm not sure this is a good idea. These people all think you are human, and when they discover the truth I fear they will become violent." As he spoke he became more and more angry. Aka walked over to him and took the big man's hand in her own. "Then I will have to work on my disguise then." She turned to the door and said, "Come outside with me." Without waiting for a reply she pushed through the door to where Wind has hobbled, pulling Rob with her. The horse nickered as she approached, and continued to eat the sweet grass as the two passed him. Aka guided her friend to the small stream and sat, pulling Rob down beside her. They sat in silence as the gurgling water flowed by. After some time had passed Aka rested her head on Rob's shoulder. She could feel the tension in his body, and said, "Rob I know what is troubling you. It's the way the men speak to me. This form is attractive to humans, and I do not bear the armor or weapons of a warrior. Because of this they reason I am your plaything. Your primary concern as not they will find out my true nature: You are afraid that you will push one of the fools through a tree for insulting me."

Rob for his part didn't answer. The only indication he heard her at all was when he squeezed her hand a bit harder after she finished speaking. "Rob…thank you." Aka looked at Rob and saw that his eyes were closed. The frown he wore on his handsome face looked so out of place. With her free hand Aka reached over to him and turned her face to face her. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the tears running down the beautiful demon's face. "Thank you," she said again. "Thank you for my life. Thank you for letting me come with you. I was so alone after the destruction of my clan. Thank you for being my…my…," and sobbing the threw herself at the knight wrapping her arms around his neck, her sobs wracking her tiny body.

"I don't care where we go or do as long as I am with you. These last few months since I have been with you have been the best of my life," Rob said quietly. "All of my life till now I've had no choice over anything. In the monastery I was a student and told what to study. As a knight of the Order I was nothing more than a weapon, a sword pointed at the throats of my king's foes…until he betrayed us. All this time the only friend I've had has been my shadow. Until you." Rob wrapped his arms around the weeping demon and crushed her to him as his own tears began to flow down his face.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You can't lose me"

"I…love you, Aka"

The demon lifted her face to the weeping man, and with a smile kissed him. He didn't pull away. He stood and effortlessly picked the woman up in his arms and carried her inside their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Exiles

Chapter 5

Aka nocked another arrow and let it fly at the target. Weeks had passed since the kiss that Rob and Aka had shared…and more. Fall had come and passed and now winter was on the land. They decided that Aka would train in earnest to further her human disguise. So they stayed at the manor during the day when they could and trained, and at night they trained in a different type of combat. The smile on her face was genuine as she shot again. Rob had no training with eastern weapons, and his knowledge of the bow was limited. None the less the demon was determined to master this skill. _It would be so much easier for me to simply fight as I_ am, Aka thought as she drew the bow again. However she knew that was foolish thinking. She and Rob had joined a company of mercenaries, and she did not trust them. From her conversations with Rob, she knew he didn't either. Come spring they planned to leave the Inge region and move on. They had to wait for the snows in the passes to melt. Thinking of Rob caused her to lower her bow and look at the empty stable. Lord Hoji had summoned him two days ago, and the message was clear that only Rob was to attend him. In the five months since they had met this was the first time they had been apart. The snows were falling again, and the emptiness of the house was stifling. Nock. Draw. Loose. Nock. Draw. Loose.

 _Rob, where are you? I miss you._ The cold wind blew harder, but Aka didn't notice. Her essence was fire, the flames of the phoenix. The only clothing she had on was the tunic that Rob had covered her with after they had first met. Her long black hair was unbound and blowing in the fierce wind. Nock. Draw. Release. Finally she walked to her target and retrieved her arrows.

The demon walked back to the house she had been sharing with _her_ friend, _her_ lover, _her_ Rob. She stepped into the house and stripped nude. The woman walked outside and was engulfed in a flame; Aka transformed into a phoenix and took flight. The wind buffeted her, the snow stung her eyes. _Rob, where are you?_ The demonic bird flew to Inge. Her eagle eyes could see no sign of Rob. She continued to fly on towards Haji's estate. The wind continued to challenge her; she shrieked in defiance. The guards of the estate were not alert at their posts because of the storm. _And even if they were I doubt they'd see me in this storm._ As she was preparing to land she saw the fat merchant come out with four of his men. They were armored and wearing furs. The merchant was speaking to them, but she couldn't hear the words above the howl of the wind. They approached the stables and the samurai soon came out with four horses…and one of them was Wind! The stallion bucked and kicked at the man leading him out. Aka flew down closer trying to hear something, but the effort was a failure.

Aka glided closer to the stables and flew inside. She perched on one of the rafters and waited. Her waiting was not in vain. Soon, two stables boys came in from outside to muck out the stables and feed the horses. "I can't believe that Chuichi was able to control that barbarian's horse," one of the servants said. "Well, it's not like the foreigner will need a horse again. You can't ride in dungeons." Both servants laughed and continued their work. Neither of them expected the attack to come. Aka silently landed behind them and transformed in a flash f flame into her humanoid form. The sudden flash of light started the servants and horses alike. The started beasts snorted and reared. One of the young men collapsed, his treat torn out. The other servant found it hard to breathe: a beautiful woman, completely nude, was standing in front of him her hand clutching his throat. "Where. Is. Rob?" The stableboy gasped and shook his head in a _no_ motion. "Where is the foreigner?" Rage began to fill Aka and her eyes became blood red and widened. Her claws extended into the soft flesh of of the man's neck. Aka loosened her grip slightly and he gasped out the word "basement…"

Aka smirked. "Thank you." She then proceeded to tear the young man's throat out. Aka knew she had to get to Rob, but she'd need a distraction. She smirked and realized she had the perfect one available. She shot a ball of fire into the hay, then walked out into the deepening blizzard.

"Fire!" "The stables are on fire!" Alarm bells rang out and men came rushing out with bails of water. The women of the estate were pulling water from the well and rushing the buckets of water to the men. Aka waited in the shadows. Soon a young woman about her height was rushing past her; quick as a snake Aka grabbed the woman and snatched her into the shadows. A moment later, Aka stepped out wearing the servant girl's kimono and went inside the manor. She quickly searched the floor and discovered a lone guard patrolling by a set of stairs. There was a fire outside, yet this man was not out fighting it. That made these stairs important. "You girl, why are you not outside helping with the fire?" Aka smiled. "Because _I_ set it!" She flung her hand forward and hurled flames into the man. He collapsed in a heap of smoke and charred flesh. She went down into the basement and looked around. There were three locked doors and a table with a bundle on it. Aka walked to the table and moved the blanket and saw the bundle was Rob's armor and sword. Her eyes, wide with horror, Aka snatched the closest door open, nothing. The second door was opened…and shackled to the wall was Rob! "Rob! Rob!" Aka rushed to the badly beaten man.

 _Who is calling my name?_ Rob lifted his battered head and saw a woman standing in front of her. "Rob!" "Rob!" _How does she know my name?…_ his battered mind searched for an answer. "Rob, it's me, Aka!" Ron shook his head and whispered, "Aka? But she is safe at home…I didn't tell any…one…"

Aka rushed to Rob and took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I will save you, I swear it!" Aka tapped into her demonic strength. Her eyes widened and flared red, her claws extended and fangs came from her mouth. She gripped the cold steel with both hands and ripped the shackles off the battered knight. Aka quickly checked his many wounds. No bones were broken, but it was clear he was unable to stand much less fight. _Why? Why do this to Rob?_ Then she remembered his words to her: " _But she is safe at home, I didn't tell anyone…"_

The demon became even more furious. She knew escaping with Rob was going to be very difficult. So be it. Aka gave Rob water, which seemed to revive him slightly. "Aka, why are you here," he asked quietly. She gently held Rob's hand and said, "When you didn't come home I came to search for you. Explanations can wait, we must escape. Can you walk?"

Rob struggled and with Aka's help was able to stand. He donned his armor and flenched with every movement. Blood from his torn skin flowed freely from his chest. He gasped for breath, and dropped to one knee. "Aka, leave me." The demon's eyes flashed and she roughly kissed him. "No! I will never leave you, and we both escape from here, or we both die here!"

From behind they heard clapping. "Finally, the truth is revealed. The true strength behind your duo. Things would have gone much easier for you fool if you'd simply told me the truth."


	6. Chapter 6

The Exiles

Chapter 6

Standing at the base of the steps was the merchant Hoji and a hand full of his men bows drawn. "Really, Robert," the fat man said, "if you'd have just told me the truth you could have spared yourself all this pain. I knew you had a demonic ally." His lust filled eyes looked Aka up and down. "I honestly didn't expect it to be _her."_

Rob glared at the merchant, and with a faltering step died to step forward. He failed, and with a groan dropped to a knee, his sword clattering to the floor. He clung to the table which held his armor when Aka had first entered. "If you even so much as try to touch her, I swear I'll kill you." Aka knelt down by Rob and glared at Hoji. "Why?! Why did you do this?!," she shouted.

"Why you ask?" Hoji gestured for three of his guards to advance on the duo while the other two kept their arrows trained on the duo. "Why, for money of course. The lord of a local clan hired the bandits you and Robert slaughtered to weaken this area financially. _My_ caravans were not molested and we prospered greatly under the arrangement." The merchant lord rubbed his double chin. "Well, we did until you and your blue eyed friend here wrecked our operations. Now, that same lord wants the head of those responsible." He grinned evilly and licked his lips. "However, I think I will only give him the barbarian's head. You I think I will take to my bed chamber. I'm not decided yet."

Hoji's men had gotten to Rob and Aka by the time they had finished speaking, and that's when Rob sprang to life. With a roar of primal rage he snatched the small table up and held it out front of him like a shield. The huge man simply bowled over the surprised guards. The guards in the rear loosed their arrows, but they were blocked by the wooden table. Hoji shouted and began to flee up the steps, and shouting orders. Aka was stunned by Rob's charge as well, but only for a moment. She quickly recovered stabbed the three downed guards in the throat using her claws. She then flung a fireball, just missing Rob's head catching an archer in the face, melting his flesh. She quickly snatched up his sword and rushed to his side. Rob was doing his best to hold the two remaining guards off with the now ruined table, but it was clear that wasn't going to work much longer. Another man appeared on the steps, only to catch a fireball in the chest. The last guard facing Rob turned to ran, and the enraged demon drove Rob's sword into his back and through his body. The knight coughed violently after the brief skirmish. He retrieved his sword from the slain guard and started up the steps. Aka watched him go, and knew that he was badly hurt. She took the bow and a quiver of arrows from the corpse of the man she had slain and resolved to burn the mansion down to the foundations if she had to. That bastard Hoji was going to pay!

A guard was waiting at the top of the steps and Rob knew he was in trouble. Every breath was painful, and he knew he would be fighting fresh men. It didn't matter. He had resolved to die alone in this hell hole; he never expected Aka to come for him the way she had, and he wasn't going to let that bastard merchant get his hands on her. As he advanced the last few steps towards the guard he saw an arrow piece the man's eye. Rob glanced back and saw Aka fitting another arrow. Rob charged into the hallway and turned sharply to the right, and Aka was on his heals and faced left. A guard was there and she let the arrow fly, striking the man in the throat. She heard Rub grunt and saw him crossing swords with another guard and more of his fellows were pouring into the hallway. Aka dropped the bow and started to fling fireballs; the effect was instantaneous, the guards panicked and started to retreat even as even more fireballs came at them. The man who was fighting Rob had his sword locked with the knight and looked over his shoulder to shout for help. He didn't see Aka kneel. He however did feel her hot claws rip into the flesh of his groin and inter thigh. He dropped to his knees and screamed even as Rob clove his skull in two. Aka retrieved the bow and rushed ahead. "Come on Rob," she shouted as she aimed and let an arrow fly, then a second, then a third. He staggered forward just as more guards started to come into the main entrance from outside. Aka held the bow with her left hand and began to through fire with her right as Rob advanced down the hallway. Everywhere fires were beginning to start because of the relentless flame attacks by the demon, and the hall was beginning to fill with smoke, Aka knew that Rob, in his weakened condition, wouldn't be able to last here much longer. _Time to change tactics!_ She thought as she kept forward and took flight above the heads of the combatants. She then engulfed herself with flames and landed in the midst of the guards, fire blazing as she raked with claws. The rout was on! The guards fled into the courtyard, and the blizzard had redoubled its fury. Rob soon followed them out and saw Aka flying flinging fire at the guards that where not bolting in fear. Aka quickly looked for an exit for Rob, and saw _that Wind and the other horses were tied up by the still open gate!_ She landed next to Rob and half dragged, half pulled the man to his horse. With Aka's help he was able to mount the stallion, and Aka used his sword to cut the rope hitching the horse. "Go! Ride!," she shouted as an arrow zipped past her face. She slapped the horse hard on the rear and he thundered through the gate at a full gallop. Aka rushed through herself, trusting to fortune, darkness, and the storm that no arrows would strike her as she took flight. She flew a circle above the gate, and thew fireballs as guards mounted the remaining horses by the gate, killing rider and steed alike. She then flew off trusting to her superior sight to find Rob.

Fortune was with her. She was flying just above the trees when she spotted a lone rider, hunched over following snow covered road. She landed and Wind snorted, clearly spooked, but he did not bolt. Aka talked to the great horse and she walked to him and took hold of his bridle. Rob, for his part, looked on the verge of collapse, and she couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. The howling wind made talking almost impossible, and she knew she had to get both Rob and Wind into shelter or the wind and cold would kill them. For an hour they walked, Aka leading the horse plodding after on trembling legs. Rob was unmoving. Another hour passed when the spotted a cave up in the treeline, and Aka lead both horse and man to the shelter. Luck was with them for the cave was empty of beats and large enough for Wind. She pulled Rob off the horse and was alarmed at how cold he felt. She quickly tripped his armor off him and covered him with the blanket that was being used to cover his equipment in the estate where he was held captive. "Rob, don't die, don't die," she said over and over again. She got under the blanket with him and closed her eyes. She began to heat her body using her demonic powers, pressing her flesh against his. And he was _cold_ to her touch, so cold in fact he wasn't even shivering anymore. She ran her fingers through this matted har and kissed his battered face over and over. "Please don't die. Please don't die". Eventually she placed her back to the stone and pulled Rob onto her, his head on her shoulder, his flesh against hers.

Aka started awake to find Rob had moved. He was bundled as well as he could be and had a small fire going inside the cave. He looked at Aka and smiled. "Good morning," he said as if it were simply another day. Aka looked confused a moment then flung herself at him and began to cry. Rob held her and pushed her as he would a small child. She looked at him and he kissed her softly. "Thank you for saving me," he said. Aka didn't answer, instead she looked at him. The left side of his face was badly bruised, his eye swollen lip split. She took his hands into hers and saw for the first time that his fingers had been broken. Closing his hands, not to mention holding a sword had to have been torture.

"When you didn't come back I went to find you. I had to find you, I ha-," she started before being silenced with a kiss. "We need to get away from here, and kill that bastard. I will make him pay for what he did to you. _Lord_ Hoji wants a demon. I'll show him what a demon is like!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Exiles

Chapter 7

The storm continued the rage another two days. During that time Aka transform and hunt for game to bring back to the cave. Rob, strong as he was, had been badly tortured and would need time to recover. Aka also flew to their former home to gather supplies for the three of them: food for human, demon, and horse, warm clothing for Rob and her clothing from her clan. While it was true the demonic clothing badly needed to be repaired it had the advantage of not being destroyed when she transformed. She circled the dwelling three times, and saw smoke coming from inside; obviously there was at least one person inside. Aka waited till nightfall, all the while thanking her good fortune that the winter squall was still raging. Sometime after midnight she went in to discover four of Hoji's men sleeping. She made sure they never woke up. The demon put on her traditional outfit and filled a saddlebag to near bursting with supplies. She then set the dwelling aflame and took off awards Rob and their sanctuary. She arrived to find Rob shivering and tending the fire. He looked up at Aka as she arrived and made to stand, but she dropped the bag and went to him before he had a chance. With a smile she tightly hugged the man and once again increased her own temperature. "I brought you warm clothing and other supplies for you and Wind," she said softly.

"Thank you," Rob replied and gently kissed his lover's forehead. "I was worried, you've been gone a while. I'm not used to being laid out like this. Was there trouble? I feel so useless."

"Not really. Hoji had some men in the house. I just needed to wait for them to go to sleep, then I made sure they will never wake up again. The fact that they were there confirms that the headman of Inge answers to Hoji." As she spoke she rubbed Rob's back and limbs with her hands. "You're still too cold," she said impishly. She went to the saddlebag and withdrew a heavy wool blanket. She spread it out on the ground, and gently laid Rob down on it. With a grin, she unbound her top and brought Rob's injured hands to her beasts as she straddled him. "It's time to change tactics again…"

Three weeks passed and with each passing day Rob's condition improved. Storms came went went as they were common this time of year, and when they came Aka took advantage of the worse of them by transforming and scouting for enemy soldiers. Rob also began training to recover his strength. He drilled with sword and hammer; with mace and horse. When Aka wasn't out foraging or scouting for the enemy she continued training with her bow.

The final night in the cave the two spent planning the next course of action that they should take. "We can't let Hoji get away with what he did to you. It's unforgivable!" Aka had picked up Rob's habit of pacing when she was angry, and she was doing that now. Rob was brushing Wind's coat and watching his fierce companion. " _I_ will make sure he dies! I will eat his pathetic heart raw!"

Rob dropped the curry comb and walked to Aka and put his arms around her. "We will make him pay, but we have to have a plan. What will we do after we kill him? Like it or not, he is the authority in this area, and he has a substantial force out looking for us. It may be better to leave for a while, allow things to return to normalcy. Once things calm down it will be easier to return and cut his throat. Trust me Aka, I've had to do things like this in a place called Anatolia against the Turks. Now is the time to plan our escape, not an attack that will likely end in failure." He turned the woman around to face him and gave her a gentle kiss. "Trust me, I beg you."

Aka smiled and returned the kiss. "I do trust you. Completely. Very well my foreign knight, let's get on with it."

"The roads are patrolled and Hoji has small groups of soldiers guarding the bridge at the river, as well as the pass over the mountains now that winter is ending. The border to the forest from what I have seen has the lightest guard," Aka explained and made a crude map in the dirt of the cave.

"Interesting," Rob replied. "Do you have any idea why, or who or what lives in the forest?"

"No," Aka replied. "Before last summer the only thought I gave humans was how good they tasted. She grinned wickedly at Rob and giggled at her own morbid joke. Rob only shook his head, but his eyes couldn't hide the smile that came to them.

"The pass leads to the interior of the land and from what I've seen they are heavily populated. Would you agree with that assessment," Rob asked?

Aka nodded. "I flew over them with my flock following the final destruction of my home. There are many castles, and every year the warlords of the region fight for domination. There are many small villages, a few larger towns, and at least one city."

Rob returned to combing Wind's coat and asked, "Are there any demon enclaves that you know of? You mentioned you wanted to get your outfit repaired."

Aka smiled at the question. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way my love. First, I am the last of the Phoenix demons. My power alone is a very small thing. Many demons would just assume kill me because of my station." She stood and walked to Rob and wrapped her arms around him. "And then, there is you. You are my mate. You are my companion and most demons would kill me for that. There was a time before the fall of my tribe that _I_ would have done that. My, how a spear through the chest changes things." Rob gently squeezed one of her hands, but Aka continued speaking before could say anything. "Now there is a demon swordsmith in the lands of fire named Totosai. It is said he forged a sword for a half demon. If we were to seek out aid from demons he would be the best place to start, but that will involve crossing the plains and several mountain ranges, as well as Hoji's most heavily guarded outposts."

Rob put Wind's comb is the saddlebag and fed the horse a handful of grain. While the horse ate Rob said, "So be it. Let's go see this Totosai. Perhaps we can hire him to make you a weapon that isn't destroyed when you transform and find out where we can get you some armor. And frankly I'm sick of sneaking around as a fugitive. Let's let Hoji know in no uncertain terms that we have left the area."

"Very well," the demon said. "We will see if this Totosai can or will aid us. I do have one more suggestion once we escape into the plains. I should ride in front of you on Wind. My eyes see farther than yours and so I can see human patrols before they can see us. That would give us an advantage I'd think."

"You are certainly gaining quite the military mind," Rob said as he ran his hands through Aka's black mane. "And you, my human knight, have become quite grabby since you overcame your shyness. Why don't you come lay with me and touch me where I truly desire?" Aka replied lustily.

They left the cave before sunup and travelled at a quick pace. Aka flew overhead in her humanoid form searching the road for Hoji's mercenary soldiers. Several hours later she saw a wagon on the road not moving. There were two horses hitched to the wagon, and the two humans appeared to be an older male and female. She flew back and told Rob about the obstruction. "Very well," Rob replied. "Ride in front of me and we will see what we see when we arrive. Keep those eagle eyes of yours pealed and depending on what we see we will take action. If we are lucky, it simply is a broken down wagon. If it's an ambush we will flee or fight depending on the situation. If we do run hold tight, because Wind can run as fast as his namesake."

Before long they came upon the wagon. It was indeed an elderly couple, and neither Rob or Aka saw anyone hiding in the trees off the side of the road. Once Wind headed the wagon Rob and Aka dismounted. "Greetings travelers," Rob said cordially as he walked to the wagon and saw the read riverside wheel had come off the axle.

"Hello strangers," the old man replied. "I don't suppose there is anything you can do to help my wife and I is there? We have been stranded here since last night."

"Let's see," Rob replied and he walked to the wagon. Aka stood by wind and watched carefully for any sign of danger as Rob grabbed the back of the wagon. He squatted and with a Grint stood _and lifted the wagon with its load of vegetables and fruits._ The old man quickly slid the wheel onto the axle. Rob lowered the wagon and the two old farmers bowed deeply. "Thank you young man!"

"You are very welcome," Rob replied. "You need to get that fixed because it will happen again if you don't."

"Horsemen! Three of them!" Rob turned as Aka called out and saw three riders approaching. She brought Wind to Rob and he mounted the stallion and wheeled to face the newcomers. Aka looked back at the elderly couple and the old man was reassuring his wife that everything was ok. He then stepped forward and greeted the samurai as they pulled up. "Greetings my lords," he said pleasantly. "How can we be of service today? Would you like some fresh fruit, or sake perhaps?"

"We are looking for two bandits," one of the men said. "You two fit the description we were given; a huge barbarian and his tiny demon whore. You two will come with us to Lord Hoji, and you will come now."

"Please my lords,' the farmer began. "These two just helped my wife and m.." He never got to finish before being kicked viciously in the face by the samurai who had been speaking. Rob drew his sword and road awards the men. "Fool! Very well, kill them all!" The three mercenaries drew swords and rode towards Rob and Aka, murder in their eyes.

 _Shang! Clang!_ Bastard sword clashed with katana. Aka threw a fireball, striking the samurai on the right full in the chest, pitching him from his saddle. The mercenary on the left wheeled his horse and rode away at a full gallop. "You'll not escape," Aka snarled as she took flight. A moment later, fire flew from the sky felling both horse and rider.

"You demon fucking barbarian!," Rob's opponent shouted. "I'll have both of your heads!" _Clang! Shlang!_ Steel met steel, sparks flying with each impact. Suddenly, Rob spurred Wind forward and pushed into his enemies horse causing it to stagger, throwing him off balance. Rob took full advantage and drove his sword into the man's chest. Blood flew and he fell dead from his horse just as Aka landed.

She turned and faced the two farmers as Rob rode next to her. "Aka, we must go and get far from here before these men are missed." Aka looked up at Rob and glared at the farmers. She took Rob's hand and mounted Wind.

"My lord and lady," the old woman said as her husband was recovering from the kick. "I promise you, we are not your enemies. Lord Hoji strangles us all with his high prices and corruption. We will tell him nothing, I promise." Rob nodded and said, "Remember to get that wheel fixed." Then touching spurs to Wind they were off leaving the merchants and three slain enemy soldiers.


	8. Chapter 8

The Exiles

Chapter 8

 _Thanks GirlFish for the review! Don't worry, our duo will definitely meet the perverted monk again. Curious about how that reunion will go? You'll find out soon! Now, on with the story._

 _"_ Wait," called out the old male farmer. "We can help _you!"_

Rob wheeled Wind around and rode back to the elderly couple. "And how exactly will you do that," Aka asked as Rob brought the stallion to a halt.

The old woman spoke, "We are in the employment of Lord Menemoto, who is an enemy of Lord Hoji. There are rumors of two bandits, one a foreigner and the other a demon who have been attacking his men, and even attacked his estate. We were sent to discover the truth behind the rumors, and I dare say we have." As she was speaking the woman walked in front of Wind and bowed. "My name is Mariko, and my husband is named Ryojo. I assume that you know riding over the pass will be very difficult for the two of you. You are after all very distinctive."

"What exactly do you have in mind," Rob asked. "And if you were as you claim to be, how was it you were unable to repair the wagon?"

"That was an act," Ryojo said. "This is the major road leading out in Inge. We gambled that eventually we would meet someone who knew about the warriors who have caused Lord Hoji such trouble. What better way to hide than in plain sight for two old people? As to our plan, we can take you to our home. It's not far from the pass, and we may have a way to get you away from here on the condition you both agree to meet with Lord Menemoto."

Aka turned her head and looked up at rob and barely nodded. He then squeezed her hand and said, "We agree to your terms. Be warned, we will be watching for treachery."

With a laugh Mariko said, "Could it be any other way?" Aka then dismounted from Wind and with a final warning glare at the elderly couple she flew into the air. Ryojo and Mariko couldn't keep the wonder from their eyes as they watched the demon become little more than a speck in the sky. "Can she actually see from that high," Ryojo wondered aloud. Rob held his peace and declined to answer.

Several hours passed. Rob kept alert, scanning the blanks of the road for signs of ambush as the miles passed under hoof and wheel. From time to time Rob would dismount to give Wind a breather. Rob was a heavy man, and wearing his armor added another eighty pounds or so, and preserving Wind's strength was a priority. A tired horse after all couldn't run quickly should the need come. On one such break Aka flew lower and said, "There are samurai a few miles behind you and riding fast." With that she flew back into the sky. Rob mounted Wind and spurred the horse up to the wagon and informed his two…allies? Rob wouldn't go that far. _Conspirators then_ , he decided and he let them know what Aka had seen. There were thick stands of trees on either side of the road, and the land was beginning to slope upward as they came closing to the foothills.

"We are still two hours or so from safety," Mariko said. "You need to hide and see if they pass. " Rob spurred Wind into the forest and waited a few minutes. He dismounted from the horse because of the many branches of the trees made riding here virtually impossible. He didn't have long to wait; a force of twenty men rode hard past him, the horses blowing from the hard ride they had been forced to endure. Rob waited a few more minutes and cautiously lead Wind to the road. He listened hard, and trusted that Aka was still nearby.

No sooner had he stepped on the road than Aka landed near him. Rob gave her a hug, and offered her his canteen of water. With a smile she took it and drank deeply, then handed the water back to Rob. "You look tired," he said.

"I am to be honest," Aka replied. "Flying for a long time eventually becomes tiresome. That's not important now though. The samurai stopped the wagon and searched it. They are several miles ahead of us, and the last I saw before coming to find you was the samurai taking food from the wagon and resting the horses."

Rob wasn't surprised. The men had been pushing the horses hard. Aka sighed and suddenly her legs buckled, and would have fallen if Rob hadn't caught her. "I'm ok," she said stubbornly. "I just need to rest some."

"And rest you shall," Rob said. He helped her into his saddle and gave her some food. She began to protest, but she knew that Rob was right, that she did need rest. Rob took Wind's bride and began to walk the tired horse and exhausted demon down the road. An hour passed, then another and finally Rob remounted Wind. Aka looked barely awake, and she leaned back against Rob's chest once he was on the steed. Within moments, she was asleep. Rob held her with one arm and guided the steed with the other, and silently paid there would be no trouble.

The sun was setting when finally Rob came upon the wagon. Ryojo waved and Mariko took her place back inside the wagon. "We were becoming worried," the old man said.

"I held back a while to make sure no more riders came from the rear," Rob replied. Aka woke from the sounds of talking and rubbed her eyes. She smiled when she felt the the hug tighten around her waste and smiled at Rob. "How much farther till we reach your farm," the knight asked.

"The turn is here so less than a mile to home and a soft place to sleep," Mariko replied.

Night had fallen when the four of them arrived. The first order of business was to tend the horses. Wind was lead to a stable, along with the two horses that were pulling the wagon. Rob filled the water troughs for the steeds with Aka unburdened Wind and brushed his coat. Mariko went inside the home, saying she would prepare everyone a meal. Once the horses were watered and fed they went inside the farmstead. The home itself was spartan, befitting the guise of poor farmers. A hardy stew was served with vegetables and meat with bread. Aka fell asleep before she finished her meal, and Rob gently took the bowl from the slumbering demon's hands.

"Where can we rest? Not to be rude, but it's been a long day and my companion is in need of rest." _I could use some sleep too, but that can wait_ , Rob thought to himself.

"There is a guesthouse out back, and yes, tomorrow morning is soon enough to make our plans. Our sons should be back by then as well, and we will need their help to get you and your friend there out of here," Ryojo replied. Mariko for her part looked spent as well and was trying to stifle a yawn. Rob stood and lifted Aka in his arms and followed the old man to the dwelling in which they'd spend the night. "Thank you," he said when they arrived. Ryojo bowed and said, "Sweet dreams friend. Tomorrow we begin."

Rob nodded and stepped inside. The mat on the floor was covered with a blanket. He gently placed Aka down on it, and she opened her eyes as he did. _Shhhh,_ Rob said placing a finger on her soft lips. "Sleep love, I'll be here shortly. " Rob inspected the structure: it had two windows covered by curtains. There was only the one sliding door that he had come in with. He walked around the hut outside looking for any sings of danger, and saw none. He went back in, took out his dagger and drove it into the sliding mechanism of the door. It wouldn't stop an intruder, but it would make a hell of a noise and slow someone down. Wearily Rob took off his armor and lay his unsheathed sword next to the bedding. Once he lay down next to Aka she opened her eyes and pulled close to him. With a kiss, they closed their eyes and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

The Exiles

Chapter 9

Rob woke to the south of thunder. The curtains were barely illuminated in the early morning gloom, and the rain that had started sometime in the night was pounding the titled roof of the guesthouse. Aka was sleeping soundly, her head resting on his chest. As Rob watched her sleep he noticed how content she looked, how peaceful. Her right arm was thrown across his chest, her legs wrapped around him, and the tiny demon had a smile on her face. As he watched her, he reflected that in a few months a year would have passed from when they'd first met each other in the heat of battle, and now he couldn't imagine life without the phoenix demon. He touched one of her raven locks and marveled at how soft and silky her tress was. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, the rain poured down, but none of that mattered to Rob at that moment. The fight against Lord Hoji didn't matter. None of the evils in the world mattered. All that mattered to him was the female he was holding. As he ran his fingers through the black locks again Aka said, "Good morning," and kissed him. "Have you been awake long?"

"No, not long at all," Rob replied and he continued running his hands through Aka's hair. They laid there for some time listening to the storm. "Someday, I want to get a small place like this, secluded from the troubles of this world. I want to have a place in the mountains where you, me, and our children can hunt, farm, fish….to have a family with you."

Aka gasped as Rob said these things to her and she sat up. "Rob, are you serious?" Her eyes were wide. "I am…"

"You are the woman who for the first time in my life I have ever loved. I swear to God that I'll do everything I can to protect you and make you happy." The knight sat up and took Aka's hands as the demon began to weep. "I want to have a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But our children would be half demons, they would…."

"They would be loved." Rob pulled Aka chose and she threw her arms around him weeping and holding on to him as tightly as she could. She disengaged from Rob and rubbed his face, and as she did Rob knelt on one knee. "Aka, would you be my wife," she asked softly in the gloom of a rainy morning in a borrowed guesthouse. Tears were running down her face, Aka nodded vigorously and said, "Yes, I will marry you."

A few hours later Rob and Aka left the guesthouse and went to the stables hand in hand. They tended to Wind's needs and then went to the main house. Rob, always suspicious, wore his armor and sword. Aka wore a simple but pretty green kimono with a golden sash, her hair in a single long wet braid. They knocked for admittance and were invited in. Mariko flashed a grin and said, "It's good to see you two come up for air. I came to tell you both breakfast was ready earlier, but you two were…having morning exercise." She set out two bowls and Rob and Aka sat. Rob blushed, but Aka true to form said, "One must find entertaining ways to pass a rainy morning. Thanks for breakfast." Ryojo came in then from outside with two young men.

"Rob, Aka, meet our sons Ujiro and Touma. Sons, these are the two I told you about whom need to go meet Lord Menemoto."

Rob stood and nodded to the men and studied them intently, just as they studied him and Aka. Ujiro was the taller of the two and well muscled. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail. Touma looked a few years younger, and was slender and clean shaven where Ujiro had a beard and mustache.

Ujiro took the bowl offered from his mother and said, "So, you two are the ones giving Lord Hoji such trouble egh?" Rob didn't answer, he simply nodded.

Touma also received a bowl of food and looking pointedly at Aka said, "And you are a demon." The matter of fact tone in which he said it made it clear he knew full well she was.

"I am," Aka replied simply. She quickly finished her meal, and added, "and I will cause you no trouble unless you try to hurt what I care about."

Ujiro stood and looked hard at Rob. "Father, I have my doubts about this, Demons are untrustworthy, and this man is a barbarian. What good could they possibly be to our cause?"

"What good you say," Rob rumbled. "Only this: Aka and I have killed dozens of Hoji's men, and Aka burned a portion of his estate. But perhaps, you are correct. Perhaps your Lord Menemoto isn't worthy of _us_." Rob stood and said to Mariko, "Thank you for the meal." Aka stood as well, and Ryojo held out his hands and said, "Please, please, this is not necessary. Ujiro, mind your manners." The old man then looked at Rob and said, "And maybe my Lord isn't worthy of you, but I do know that just the two of you will find escaping Inge province difficult alone. So, lets use our time productively. I'd like to get into the Menemoto domain by nightfall."

Rob returned to his seat and Aka leaned against the wall. "So," she asked, "just what do you have in mind?"

Touma answered, I'll show you. Follow me." The slender man walked out into the rain followed by the others. He took them to another larger wagon. Touma lifted the bed revealing a secret compartment. "That is big enough to hold you Rob," Touma said. "Aka _might_ can fit in there with you, but it will be very tight." Rob looked at the demon and she said, "No need I can fly." She walked over to Wind and affectionately rubbed the horse. "What is your plan for Wind? We will not leave him behind."

"He will pull the wagon," Touma replied. "We should leave now, this storm is a blessing we shouldn't pass up. Rob and Aka gather their belongings and as they walked back Mariko motioned for Aka to wait a moment. "Aka, you look very happy this morning, and I suspect that it has more to do than your activities this morning. But as loud as you were, I have no doubt you enjoyed that as well."

Aka smiled at the refreshing bluntness of the old woman. "Oh indeed I did enjoy myself, and yes I am very happy. Rob has asked me to be his wife and I have accepted." The old woman clapped her hands and surprised Aka with a hug.

"I wish you both every happiness. Head me, Lord Menemoto is a good man. Serve him well, and I have no doubt he will give you lands and a place to call home. I am happy for you daughter." Aka smiled as Mariko gave her a hug. "Give him many sons."

Aka laughed and said, "Oh I will and daughters too," as she wiped rain from her face. Ryojo called at that moment and the two woman saw the wagon was loaded with hay and Rob was nowhere to be seen. Aka took up her quiver of arrows and as Wind began to pull the wagon Aka took to the sky.

In less than three hours the wagon had passed the checkpoint without incident. Lord Hoji's hired mercenaries didn't even bother to go inspect the wagon because of the rain. Before late afternoon Rob was on Wind and Ujiro and Touma had horses of their own that they received from a small fort manned by samurai of the Menemoto clan. Aka now rode before him, the rain pressing her kimono tightly against her breasts, the cold water having another effect as well.

"We will arrive at the castle soon, and you both will have an opportunity to change into dry clothes before meeting the Lord," Ujiro said gruffly.

True to the man's word the castle was not far at all. It was made of stone and wood, and built in the classic pagoda style. The fortress had a moat with a single bridge across. A stone wall some twenty feet high surrounded the fortress itself. Touma and Ujiro rode in first and spoke quickly with the major demo of the castle. The man had the look of a veteran and he strode to the duo. "You will leave your weapons with me. And demon, you are forbidden to use any magic, am I clear?" Aka glared at the man, but before she could answer Rob said laconically, "We agree," and dismounted from Wind. Rob helped Aka down and gave her his poncho to hide her body from the eyes of the castle soldiers. She smiled at Rob and whispered, "Thanks, those are for you later on."

The two were escorted inside and female attendants took charge of Aka and ushered her into another room. She protested, but the staff insisted she must be presentable to meet the lord of the Menemoto domain.

Rob in turn was taken by male attendants to a washroom to wash. he did so and dressed into the finest traveling clothes he had: tan jerkin, black britches and a thick leather belt with a silver clasp.

He was taken to a waiting room and that's where he found Aka. She was wearing the tunic Rob had covered her with when they'd first met and red britches, a black and gold sash tied around her waste. She walked up to Rob and without missing a beat said, "They _tried_ to _wash_ me." Rob smoked and said, "Tried?" Aka smirked and said, "I told them I'm a phoenix demon and that my body causes water to boil uncontrollably. They changed their minds after that." Rob laughed and took Aka's hand as they were called into the inner sanctum to meet the samurai lord of the region.


	10. Chapter 10

The Exiles

Chapter 10

Rob and Aka were exported into the throne room of the castle by the majordomo. Sitting in a simple chair on a dais was Lord Menemoto. There were guards and priests standing guard next to either wall, as well as two guards and an other priest flanking the Lord. The room was well lit and a wicker rug lead to the throne. The majordomo stopped about ten feet from the throne. With a stiff bow he said, "Lord Menemoto I present the foreigner Robert from the West, and Aka, the Flame Demon." Rob and Aka bowed as they were instructed and the majordomo took his place next to the throne.

The lord studied Rob and Aka intently, just as they studied him. Lord Menemoto was a young man, perhaps in his late twenties. He was clean shaven and had long black hair and sideburns. His eyes showed intelligence, his skin had a tan to it. His armor was exquisite with dark laminar and iron rings on the arms. The chest place of the armor was covered with a surcoat of gold and a black trim.

After a moment Lord Menemoto said, "Welcome Robert of the West and Aka to my abode. You know why you are here, I assume?" His voice carried cool confidence of a man who was used to having his authority unchallenged.

"I can only assume Lord, that we are here because you have been told of our exploits against Lord Hoji," Rob answered. Aka had no experience in these kinds of situations, dealing with lords or political intrigue, thus she decided she'd be silent unless called upon directly.

"That is indeed part of it. You two have been developing quite the reputation in the area. Some people say you are a force of righteousness; others say you are devils who should be extinguished from the land," Lord Menemoto said bluntly. The guards in the room shifted nervously at this proclamation. "What do you have to say for yourselves? Answer truly, because if you try to deceive me it will mean your heads."

Rob looked the Samurai Lord directly into his eyes and said, "I am sworn to always tell the truth, and so I shall. To Lord Hoji and his allies we are indeed demons. The Lady Aka and I have sent many of his men to their deaths by sword, hammer, arrow, and yes, fire. To others, we are a force of justice. For example, when Lady Aka and I wiped out a pack of bandits that had been infesting the highway we rescued four women. The plunder the bandits had seized we gave to them to help them begin a new life, so I would like to think that to those women we are a force of justice."

"Are you a good man," Lord Menemoto asked.

"I'm not sure there is such a thing as a good man," the knight replied.

Lord Menemoto narrowed his eyes, stood, and walked to the duo. _He walks like a soldier,_ Rob thought as he watched the noble walk towards him.

"No such thing as a good man," the Lord asked softly.

"No my Lord, only good deeds. You, me, everyone in this room is capable of doing terrible things. Many of us I am sure have done terrible things already, and will do more terrible things before our time on this earth is through."

The Lord had walked behind the duo, and Aka was clearly getting agitated about it and began to squirm. Rob gently squeezed her hand to reassure her. As he did the sound of a blade being pulled from a sheathe filled the hall. The Lord walked back in front of Rob and Aka and said, "This is your sword?"

"Yes Lord, it is."

"And you have killed with it." The Lord examined the Templar blade, tested its balance and heft. He examined the straight blade. "What does this inscription on the blade mean?"

"Lord it says, No me saques sin razon; no me enbaines sin honor. It is a language called Spanish spoken far from here, and it means, "Never draw me with our cause, never sheathe me with dishonor."

The Lord then stood in front of Aka. "Lady Aka, where are you from?"

"I am from the northern mountains. My Lord," she added quickly when the majordomo narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"What is your condition," the Lord asked as the tested the sharpness of Rob's sword with his thumb.

"My what?"

"Your condition. Your status. Why do you Tavel with a human? Fight with a human? And a human barbarian at that."

Aka narrowed her eyes in rage. "Rob is not a barbarian. He is the most decent human I've ever met. He is more honorable than any human I have ever met. He is the most compassionate human I have ever met. My _condition? My status?_ It is linked to his, as is my life. Rob means more to me than every single human in this castle. He means more to me than anything. _THAT is my condition, HUMAN."_

As she spoke, priests reached for their prayer beads, and the samurai grasped their swords at the disrespectful tone. Lord Menemoto however smiled and raised his hand, signaling his men to stand down. "I see, demon. You do not lack courage, I can see that. How did you come into Rob's service?"

"I was attacking a human village far from here with the remaining members of my flock. Rob had been hired to stop the attack and nearly killed me. I asked for mercy, and he spared my life. We have been traveling together ever since."

"Are you his prisoner?"

"No, I am his companion and mate. I am his, and he is mine. Wherever he will go, I will go."

"Where were you two headed before we met," the Lord asked.

"We were headed to the Lands of Fire," Rob answered.

"Why?"

"To see a blacksmith," Rob replied.

Lord Menemoto returned to his throne and said, "See our guests to comfortable rooms. We will meet again in the morning, I wish to confer with my advisors."

Rob and Aka were escorted to a comfortable suit complete with a washtub. Clean clothes for the two were set out as well as a large platter of food.

The two sat and ate in silence. "I'm sorry, " Aka said finally when the silence became to much for her.

"For what," Rob asked. He put his arm around Aka when she didn't answer. "Aka, talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm afraid I made things worse with the Lord. I tried to not get angry, but that _human bastard_ was just so insulting!"

Rob pulled the diminutive female close. "Aka, I suspect that was all part of whatever negotiation tactic he was using. Trust me when I say that I believe the meeting went well. I do not know what Menemoto will want from us, if anything, butI do think we will be leaving here with our heads on our shoulders." With a sigh, Aka stood and walked to the tub to find it full of water.

"Would you like for me to wash your back," Rob asked as Aka disrobed. She smirked when she looked over her shoulder at him. "You know where that leads, Rob." With a grin he said, "Indeed I do love. Indeed I do."

Rob and Aka were summoned to the throne room early the following morning. Upon arriving they saw that Mariko, Ryojo , Touma, and Ujiro were there as well as the majordomo. Lord Menemoto was sitting on his throne. "Robert of the West, Aka of the Flames, come forward."

The two approached the throne and bowed.

"I will allow the two of you to continue to the Lands of Fire," Lord Menemoto said. "I found your testimony truthful, and my most trusted spies here vouched for your character." The samurai then stood and approached Rob and Aka. "Once you have concluded your business there, you will return to me, and report what you observe in the Plains of Musashi. I wish to retain your services for my army. You must understand, my domain is small, and Lord Hoji is not only a cruel and greedy master, but he is a threat, One among many, actually. We are surrounded here by domains both larger, and more populated than mine. With warmer weather coming soon the wars will begin again, and I tell you in all candor I am unsure if I can defend my people without your help. Will you assist me," the Lord asked with a bow.

Aka spoke. "We will help you under to conditions. First, you will marry us today. Second, give us a small house to live in with a mountain stream. If you do those two things, you will have Rob's sword and my fire."

"I accept your terms," the Lord replied with a bow. "And I will pay you wages and supply you both with food and whatever supplies you require. Now, if you are repaired…"

Aka and Rob were married that day. Lord Menemoto informed the newlyweds he had no such home on his lands, "But it will be ask you ask once you two return from your journey. Enjoy your day here in the castle, and tomorrow go see to your business. I will need you two back and ready for battle in no more than four weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

The Exiles

Chapter 11

Rob and Aka left at dawn the following day. As the couple made their way to the stables Aka couldn't contain her joy. She held Rob's hand and looked at him to find him looking at her. When they arrived they found Mariko waiting for them. The old woman hugged them both, and kissed Aka on the cheek. "Aka dear, we have gotten you a wedding gift," Mariko said as she walked with them towards Wind's stall. "Rob, Aka, first of all, congratulations. Ryojo and I are very happy for the both of you. He would be here with Touma and Ujiro, but they had to get back to the farm." As she spoke, Mariko handed the demon a bundle wrapped in a blanket. Aka knelt down and unwrapped the blanket revealing two separate gifts. One was a a leather tunic. As Aka looked at it Mariko spoke. "I hope I got your measurements correct. I've never had to explain to a an armor how large another woman's breasts were. Rob must really enjoy those." Aka smirked, but didn't answer as she picked up the second gift; a wakizashi.

The sheath the sword was in was made of bone and was very ornate with golden glyphs. The hilt of the sword was also crafted of bone. She drew the blade and admired the artistry of the weapon. "Mariko, thank you for the gifts. I am truly appreciative, but you must understand that when I transform I am surrounded by flames. Anything I have on my body that isn't demon crafted is destroyed."

Mariko laughed and said, "Well, the leather will only fit you because of your figure. And the sword was crafted by my grandfather. According to the stories it was crafted from the bones of a demon, so maybe it will be of use to you." Rob lead Wind out and Mariko held out a her hand. We have one final gift. She opened another stall and lead out a smaller pie colored horse and handed the reins over to Aka. "Her name is Petal, and she is easier to control than the ill mannered beast your husband has. She will serve you well. Now go, and return to us once your business is completed."

A week had passed without incident as the couple crossed the plains. Rob and Aka would stop at villages for lodging, other times they would camp. Rob was always sickly about where they stopped; never in the open and always tried to find a place that was defensible. On one such night Aka drew the sword that Mariko had given her. "It's a beautiful weapon," Rob remarked as he put water on to boil.

Aka nodded and said, "I know nothing of swordcraft and the only human weapon I have trained with is the bow, I've always just relied on my claws if an enemy was close. Rob, would you mind teaching me how to use this?" Rob poured her a cup of tea, and then one for himself. As he did he replied, "I'll try, but I'm not skilled with Japanese blades. They'They're very different from Western blades, but what I can teach you I will, and I'll be happy to spar with you."

And so the days went. Riding and sparing during the day with swords, and at night the sparing took on a different context altogether.

RRRRRRRRaaaaawwwwwwwwrrrrr!, the huge bear streaked as it stood on its hind legs. The beast was easily ten feet tall and had claws the length of a short sword. Wind reared and it was all Rob could do to keep the startled horse from bolting. Aka was thrown from Petal as the mare bolted. The monstrous bear leapt forward and Rob drew his sword and swung hard. The steel bounced off the thick hide, the steel ringing as if Rob had used it on a free. He spurred Wind forward as the bear turned. "Wind, _tritt!_ ," he shouted. The warhorse kicked as he had been trained, the hooves connecting with the _thing's_ head. He drove the horse forward and wheeled the steed around, and had the satisfaction of seeing the beast shaking its head. Evidently Wind's kick hurt the thing, if only a little.

 _Everything is spinning,_ Aka thought as she shook her head clear of the stars behind her eyes. _Clllaaaannngggggg!_ Rob's sword bounced harmlessly off the demonic bear's hide. Aka's eyes widened and she tried to stand as she saw the beast turn towards Rob. She tried to call out his name, but the wind had been knocked out of her. Her chest heaving as she tried to suck in air, Aka watched as Wind kicked the demonic beast in its ugly face. _Run away!_ Her mind screamed even as Rob wheeled the war horse around to face the bear again. Aka finally sucked in some air and shouted as the bear swiped at Rob again. Rob ducked the blow, and swung the bastard sword, again, without effect as the thick hide of the beast protected it better than plate armor. Rob spurred Wind past the great beast again, and as before the monster turned to chase him. Aka took to the air, and thew fire at the bear. The beast roared in rage as the flames singed it's fur. The bear stood on its hind legs again and roared in fury as Aka threw fire again and again. "Rob! Get away from there!," Aka screamed. _My fire isn't hurting this thing at all, it's just making it more angry._

Rob looked up at Aka as she taunted the bear with fire and flying bear it just out of reach. Rob tried to disengage from the monster when a terror filled scream came from behind him, followed by a _crunch_ sound. A moment later, a second bear demon appeared dragging Petal's broken corpse in its jaws. The first bear responded to the calls from the second and ignored Aka at that point and charged at Rob.

 _I have no way out of this; if I'm going to escape I have to get past that beast._ Rob unslung his lance and charged at the oncoming bear, the haft of the weapon firmly planted between his body and torso.

 _ROB!_ Aka began to throw more fire at the charging bear but stopped as Rob couched his lance and began a counter charge. The second bear began a charge of its own, dropping Petal's broken corpse onto the road. Aka swooped in throwing fire and screeching like a fury.

It was a race to death: demon bear against human knight and horse. The bear roared and swiped at Rob just as he leaned forward in his stirrups. _Shhank, CRACK!_ Once again Rob was able to dodge the lumbering swing as the lance impacted the bear's neck and shoulder. The force was tremendous. The half of the weapon shattered imbedding over a foot of wood and steal into the beast. Unfortunately, the impact was so strong that Rob's right arm and shoulder were injured by the force of the blow. He rode Wind past the now skewered and roaring bear and looked behind him to see the second bear ignoring Aka's flames and she tried to distract the beast. Using his left hand he drew his sword again while guiding Wind his his right. He clenched his teeth against the pain, and when he looked back again he saw the second bear was gaining on him. Wind he knew would tire well before the demonic bear would.

Aka flew down just above the bear and drew her wakizashi. _Please work_ she prayed silently as she swung the blade. The sword connected with the bear to no effect and the beast continued its relentless assault. Aka screamed in rage as she unleashed a fountain of fame and again the bear declined to notice.

Rob looked over his shoulder as Aka shouted and unleashed a torrent of fire over the bear. Rob wheeled Wind around. _My only chance is to hit that_ thing _in the eye or maybe the mouth._

With a battle cry Rob charged at the flames as the bear emerged from them. Rob was amazed to see the fire had no more effect than to singe the things fur. He stood in the stirrups and watched Aka throw her sword down and rake her claws onto the bear's back. Blood flew and the beast roared and suddenly stood and swung its claws low in a sweeping ark. Rob's eyes widened at the attack; he knew the only chance he had was to try and jump Wind over the beast. He pulled as hard as he could up on the reigns with his injured arm.

It was not to be, the demonic bear was simply too fast. As Wind lept, the huge paw slammed into the horse's flank.

Aka slashed again and again with her claws at the standing and enraged bear. She heard a scream and saw Wind knocked back through the air, blood flying wide. "ROB!," she screamed as a primal rage seized her heart and mind. Flames flashed around her.

Rob jumped free of the saddle and rolled on the ground to adsorb the shock of the fall. He heard Wind scream, and scream again as the valiant steed hit the ground, thrashing in agony. The huge bear raised both claws over its head and roared and came down towards the battered knight to wrap him in a crushing embrace, its fangs bared. The pain in his arm arm forgotten, Rob gripped his sword with both hands and stabbed upwards with all his might. The blade went through the soft flesh of the _thing's_ snout and driven by the force of the bear's decent and the trust the sword trust upwards and into the bear's skull. Rob was knocked from his feet and rolled again, shouting in pain from the pain on his right shoulder as it hit the hard ground. Snatching his dagger from his belt he saw the bear laying on its side twitching. A bird demon about the side of a pony and covered with flames was shredding the bear's side with beak and claws. The demon looked like Aka's true self, only was much larger than the last time he'd seen her transformed. Unsure as to what was going on Rob called out, "Aka!"

All that she felt was rage. This was her enemy and it had to be killed! Her beak ripped away flesh exposing bone, her legs kicked and she raked flesh from her foe. She flapped her wings, swooshing fire over her enemy, the tender meat under the tough hide blistered and burned…" _Aka!"_ She knew this voice, it was the voice of her mate! _"Aka. Aka!"_

Aka raised her head, her beak full of flesh and saw Rob, alive, his arms held out wide. The gigantic bird ceased its attack on the now dead bear and lept from the carcas flapping her wings as fire rolled over her. Aka, naked, rushed to Rob and hugged him as she broke into tears. Rob held her with his left arm, his right hanging limply at his side. He surveyed the battlefield and his heart clenched at the sight. He killed Aka on the forehead and said, "Come love. There's yet a task for us to do."

Aka let go, and Rob started to walk to Wind. The demon followed and her heart broke to see the sight before her. Wind was gasping for breath, his rear legs broken, his thigh ripped and bloody by the demon bear's claws. She looked back at the other bear and it was still down, roaring, pierced through by the broken spear. She knelt by Rob who was scratching the faithful horse's head. His voice broke as he said, "I'll miss you boy." Aka rested a hand on the fallen horse as Rob drew his dagger and cut Wind's throat. There was a final squeal, a kick, and then nothing.

"Oh well done," came a youthful voice from behind. Rob and Aka looked back towards the two bear demons.

Floating above the battleground was what appeared to be a young boy. He had shoulder length white hair, and was wearing white held a glaive that was easily slice his size with a single hand. "I had planned to use those two to ambush Inuyasha, but watching you two was most entertaining. And there is the extra bonus of _you,"_ the boy shaped demon said as he stared at Aka. "I thought that my master Naraku and his demons had wiped all of you phoenix demons out. I am quite pleased to see at least one of you survived. Your powers of resurrection could be quite useful to me, and all I need is to drain every drop of your blood to get them!"

Rob limped to the slain bear and retreated his sword, and Aka stayed behind him as he did so. "Just who the hell are you," she said, a hint of fear in her voice. "You are with Naraku, the bastard who killed Queen Tekkei and Princess Abi? Who is responsible for wiping out my entire tribe?!"

"Didn't I just say that? Are you deaf?" The boy said as he raised his weapon.

"It is customary to intrude yourself before a duel. I am Robert Reese, Knight Templar of the kingdom of England, husband to the Lady Aka. I will not allow you to harm her."

The child like demon laughed and raises his weapon as he prepared to strike. Suddenly , a red clad figure burst forth from the foliage with a massive two handed sword! "Hakudoshi! Bastard! _Wind Scar!"_

Rob watched in stunned amazement as a wave of what he took to be lightning struck the demonic figure, breaking him into pieces. His floating dismembered head shouted, "Damn you Inuyasha!," as it vanished.

Rob held his sword in a guard position as Inuyasha's other companions appeared. "Damn, he escaped," the half demon was saying. Miroku looked over at Rob and Aka and did a double take as her nakedness registered. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were stepping onto the road and Inuyasha for the first time paid the duo any attention, realizing that Aka was nude as Miroku headed towards Rob and Aka, obviously enjoying the view.

"Hey get some clothes on," Inuyasha shouted. Kagome covered Shippo's eyes and Sango was standing stunned as Miroku advanced on Aka.

"I recognize you," Aka snarled. "I will not bare you a child, advert your eyes you make me feel filthy with your lustful eyes!"

"Miroku," Sango called out to the monk as Rob stood between her and the newcomers, his sword in his left hand. "If you even try to touch her _monk,_ " I'll slice you balls to brains and see what you're made of." Rob's normally calm voice was no more than a growl. "Now advert your eyes till the lady can get dressed."


	12. Chapter 12

The Exiles

Chapter 12

 _Thanks for all the reviews and encouraging words! On with the story._

"So you two fell into a trap that was meant for us then," Inuyasha said. "You two must be pretty strong to have beaten two of those bear demons."

The seven of them were sitting around a fire. Kagome was heating water for what the young fox demon called _Ninja food_ , whatever that was. Rob's armor was off and in a pile. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Aka was massaging his badly bruised arm and shoulder. She was wearing a simple robe she had retrieved from Wind's saddle bag earlier. The female human, Kagome had stepped in and kept things from escalating after Rob had threatened the lecherous monk and got her compassions to advert their eyes as Aka gathered clothing.

"So it would seem. But just how we will find this Totosai now I'm not sure," Aka said. Rob had spoken very little since they made camp. The demon slayer called Sango was sitting by the monk glaring at Aka. Aka for her part ignored the look.

"Why are you looking for that old codger," Inuyasha asked, just as Shippo piped up after eating a piece of candy, "Hey lady, why were you standing naked on the road?"

 _Shippo!,_ called out Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all at once. "It was a beautiful sight to see," Miroku quipped. Rob said nothing, as he sent the monk a glacial look.

Aka decided to answer the fox demon first, as she suspected her nakedness and the monk's lecherous response was the root of the demon slayer's anger. "Because I am a Phoenix demon and my fire burns away human clothes when I transform. That is why I was naked, and that's why Rob and I are seeking Totosai. I need armor and weapons if I am to survive now that my tribe has been wiped out. A demon named Naraku killed my Queen Tekkei and our Princess Abi which…"

"Hey, you were a servant to the two whacked out demons?!," Inuyasha shouted as he lept to his feet. "So, you're one of those blood sucking birds huh, well that makes this simple!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said as she began to pour the boiling water into bowls. Rob watched in fascinated amusement as the half demon was hurled face first into the dirt.

"Wait, you mean I asked a bird demon to bear my children?!," Miroku said. Sango stood and glared at the monk. "You should ask her again, maybe she will let you screw her before she sucks your blood seeing as you've seen her naked!", the demon slayer thundered at him.

"As amusing as this is, Aka is my wife and I will not allow anyone to speak ill of her again. The next time it happens there will be violence." Rob's voice was calm but his look showed a deadly resolve. "Now we can all act like adults with a single exception, or things can degenerate."

Sango sat back down and looked at her hands. Miroku for once was silent as well. As before, Kagome was the one who defused the tension. She handed both Rob and Aka a bowl of ramen noodles and said, "We know where Totosai is. Inuyasha, we should take Rob and Aka to meet him, especially now that Hakudoshi knows about Aka here. What do you say?"

"I don't know. Totosai is real peculiar about who he makes swords for. He won't make one for a blood sucking demon."

Aka laughed before Rob had a chance to respond and said, "I don't hunt humans anymore. I only wish to have a way to protect myself and the the one I love. Nothing more."

"That's so sweet!" Kagome gushed. "So, how long have you two been married?"

"Just over a week," Aka replied and then tasted the noodles. "These are delicious!"

Supper was finished and Kagome and her friends agreed to take Aka and Rob to see Totosai. It was getting late and Shippo was fast asleep. Inuyasha had lept into the branches of a nearby tree. Rob, with Aka's help, managed to get his shirt back on. And was spreading out a bedroll for himself and Aka. As he worked Sango asked, "Aka, I have a question. Hakudoshi said he wanted your power to resurrect is that right? What does that mean?"

"Well, the most powerful of my tribe had the ability to call spirits back to this word and restore their bodies to life. He must assume I have that power." Everyone, even Rob, looked at the the demon.

"And do you have that power," Miroku asked. It was the first time he'd spoken to the demon woman since they had made camp.

"I truly don't know. My powers are still growing. I've never tried."

"When you were fighting that bear in your true form, you were easily three or four times larger than you were the last time I had seen you transformed," Rob said. "I know your powers are getting stronger, I can see it with each passing day."

Aka walked over to the bedroll and laid down. She gently pulled Rob towards her as she lay down.

"I'll take the first watch," Miroku said and he stood up. Kagome had fallen sleep, as had Sango. "Get some rest my friends, and tomorrow we will take you to see Master Totosai."

Rob lay down beside Aka and soon felt her bare breasts pressed against his back as the fire died down. "I'll have to be quiet tonight," she purred. "Now, lay on your back…."


	13. Chapter 13

The Exiles

Chapter 13

The cold rain was not helping Sango start the morning fire. Aka knelt down and placed her hand on the soggy wood. In moments a fire roared to life and producing black smoke. "Thanks," the demon slayer said. Sango still was angry, but she didn't know who she was more angry with; Aka, or with Miroku. Logically, she knew the phoenix demon couldn't control her appearing naked, but the way that the monk had reacted filled her with jealousy and anger. If Aka noticed she didn't show it. Shippo for his part was full of questions:

"So, Abi was your princess?," the fox child asked.

"She was, yes."

"Did you attack humans when she was getting blood for her mom?"

"Yes."

"And now you are married to a human? How does that work, it's too strange."

"Shippo," Sango said with a warning tone in her voice, "Now probably isn't the best time for these questions."

"It's perfectly fine," Aka said. "Rob saved me. I was all alone and driven by anger and sorrow. I was so ashamed. When the demons attacked our final nest I fled. My kindred were slaughtered and some of them called me a coward with their dying breaths. I flew as fast as I could, but I could never outrun my shame, my cowardice. Rob saved me and gave me a reason to live, and not just survive. " Kagome walked up as Aka was speaking and sat down. After a moment Aka explained how she'd met Rob, of how he brought her down and saved the village she had been attacking. "He could have killed me, but he didn't. He could have made me his slave, but he didn't. He tended my wounds and gave me food and rest. Eventually he told me his story and I understood that he was just as alone as I was. He is a fierce warrior, but his heart is gentle. And he gave it to me, a demon, without a place to call home. He loves me, and I love him." Aka looked directly at Sango as she spoke. "I do not want your monk or any other mate. So you can stop looking at me as if I am competing for that fool's affections. I have no use for a weak willed human who only thinks with his…"

"Ok, how about we talk about something else,"Kagome interjected.

"Who was that child like demon?" Aka asked quietly. "I was terrified of him. When Rob challenged challenged him, I couldn't even move. How is he connected to Naraku?"

"His name is Hakudoshi," replied Kagome. "Naraku has created many demons from his own body, and some of them are very powerful. Hakudoshi is one of them and he is very strong and evil to the core."

"When will Inuyasha and the others get back," Shippo wondered allowed.

"Rob will want to bury Wind, so it may take some time," Aka said sadly. "He was a faithful companion and Rob will not allow him to rot on the road."

Sango looked at Aka and said, "You understand that you and Rob are in serious danger now don't you? And the fact is you are not strong enough to defeat Hakudoshi, and you are going to get Rob killed for no reason."

"Why would Naraku want you?," Shippo asked. He walked over to Aka and put his tiny fists on his hips. "Naraku is so strong now already, why would he want resurrection powers? It could only be because he is afraid of us."

Aka smiled at the child and his supreme childlike confidence. With a laugh she pulled the fox into a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head. "And you oh Fox Lord are the strongest of all."

Inuyasha and the others returned around noon, the grey sky still pouring rain. "Judging by the smoke I thought you guys were burning down the forest," Inuyasha quipped. Miroku and Rob walked up to the camp. Aka stood and walked to Rob and gave him a hug and a kiss. He held her tightly and gave her another kiss.

"I'm going to miss Wind," Rob said sadly. "I know," Aka said as she held him. Shippo came over to the couple and said, "Say, if you two have kids wouldn't they be half demons like Inuyasha? If so, they'll need a strong demon like me to watch over them." Everyone except Inuyasha broke out laughing at the little fox's antics…except Inuyasha who whacked him on the head.

"Are you saying I'm a weakling?" Inuyasha snapped. "Ouch!," Shippo yelped and and to everyone's surprise he ran behind Aka. Normally, Kagome was the protector. Obviously confused Aka picked him up and asked, "Why did you strike him Inuyasha?"

"Oh it's a thing that they do," Miroku said quickly. "Inuyasha is intimidated by Shippo's Intelligence."

Inuyasha growled and Shippo said, "It's very true, Inuyasha's powers of deduction are not his strong suit."

"Speaking of the future, isn't it time we go see TotosaI," asked Kagome. "I'm very worried that Naraku is going to come after Rob and Aka, and without help they don't stand a chance."

"It's true Rob," Aka said quietly. "That demon we saw earlier….my power is next to nothing to him, and you can't defeat him."

"Would you all be so kind as to tell us where this swordsmith is? Time is of the essence or so it would seem, and traveling with be slower without horses," Rob said.

"We will take you," Inuyasha said. "If that bastard Naraku is after you two then that's fantastic. I'd rather that bastard come to us for a chance instead of hiding."

"Sango, you and the perverted monk ride your cat demon, correct," Aka asked while giving the monk a narrowed glare.

"Uh, yeah that's ri-"

"Monk advert your gaze from me," Aka commanded. Then more gently to Shippo she said, "Close your eyes child. You do need to see me naked."

"Close your eyes monk," Sango yelled and Kagome covered Shippo's eyes. "What, what, what the hell are you doing," Inuyasha shouted and turned around as Aka began to unfasten her robe.

Aka turned to face Rob and explained, "I am going to transform and see if Rob can ride on my back the way the cat carries Sango and the pervert." The shrugged off the robe and folded the garment and handed it to Rob. She then kissed him and said, "If this works then traveling will be much easier for us."

There was a flash of flame and Aka stood undisguised, and as Rob had noticed yesterday Aka's bird form was easily the size of a pony. Rob walked towards the huge bird now standing before him. _Her eyes look the same_ , Rob thought. He reached his hand out and the pressed the side of her head to his hand. He walked behind Aka and she bent her legs lowering her back. Kagome and the others (Miroku and Shippo were now watching) saw Rob put his arms around Aka's neck and pull himself up. He secured his legs in front of her wings and grabbed ahold of her feathers. _She's so warm_ he thought to himself. Aka looked over her shoulder and leapt into the air vigorously flapping her wings. After a moment or two she found a rhythm that supported the extra weight and took flight. Rob leaned down pressing his body against the huge bird, partly from fear, partly from the cold rain, and partly from exhilaration.

 _I'm actually FLYING! This is so…so…beautiful!_ The trees became a green canopy, the lakes and rivers blue gems. The sound of the wind, the air and water, it was amazing. "Aka, thank you this is so beautiful!" The bird shrieked in reply and turned back to the camp. She came in slower than normal and had to run a few steps to stop because of the extra weight. Aka squatted again and Rob dismounted. The bird looked at Miroku and Shippo again and squawked. When the males tuned around Aka transformed and with a smile kisses Rob then dressed again.

"Aka, did that cause you any pain," Rob asked. She shook her head and said, "No it didn't. Taking off is a bit more difficult, but that was all. How was it for you? Were you ok?"

"I'll not lie, it was a fright at first but that gave way to awe."

"That's how it was for me when I rode Kirara for the first time," Miroku said. "It gets easier, and flying is definitely faster than riding a horse. I recommend we wait till tomorrow and see if the weather clears."

Kagome said, "That's fine but either way we need to get to Totosai as soon as possible."

"Very well, tomorrow we will go then."

Everyone nodded their agreement to the timetable.


	14. Chapter 14

The Exiles

Chapter 14

The rain stopped falling and the moon came out from behind the clouds, but Rob didn't care about that. Aka was laying on his chest. _Aka, I'll defend you to the death,_ Rob thought. He looked at his sword propped up on a tree next to him. Inuyasha was awake and standing watch, and Rob decided how was a good time to get some answers. Just who and what is this Naraku? What does he want? _Aka looked terrorized at the mention of Naraku. It's understandable considering the demon killed her queen and princess, leading to the destruction of her tribe._ Rob started to get up and as he did Aka tightened her grip on the man. "Please don't go Rob," she said quietly. Rob smiled and rubbed her face. He sat up and pulled the diminutive female onto his lap and held her as she rested her head against him.

"I'm sorry love, I thought you were sleeping," he said quietly. She shook her head and looked at Rob, taking his face between her hands. She gave him a soft kiss and put her arms around his neck. The fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Rob I am afraid that Naraku is going to take you from me," she said. "He's killed everyone I've ever known. I am so afraid. Please, please, do not let him take you from me, I couldn't stand it!" Her voice rose as panic infected her voice. Rob held her tightly as she began to weep. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, but it was Shippo who had woke at the sound of Aka's voice who came to her first.

"Aka are you ok?" The fox demon asked. She looked down at the child and with her left hand she scooped him up and clung to him and Rob, her powers of speech failing her.

"Hey, it'll be ok," Inuyasha said. Rob had a stricken look on his face as he looked up at the half demon. "We won't let that bastard get you."

"What does Aka have that could possibly benefit him," Rob asked. "I don't understand why he would hunt her.

"Naraku just hates to see people happy and tries to destroy relationships," Kagome said. "He has Sango's brother under his control and has used him to wipe out entire villages before, and he tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into fighting each other. He's evil to the core. He would attack you two for just being happy."

Sango and Miroku were folding up their bedrolls and preparing to do while listening to the conversation. Miroku spoke up, "Naraku cursed my grandfather and now there is a generational curse on my family. In my right hand is a Wind Tunnel that someday will claim my life unless we defeat Naraku. All living things are pawns to him. However Hakudoshi made reference to the ability of the stronger phoenix demons. Because of your connection to the netherworld he may come after you for more than just spite. Regardless, we should go now and plan accordingly."

After a hastily eaten breakfast the companions were off to see Totosai. Rob was still mesmerized by flight and in awe of how the land looked from so high. Kirara was carrying Sango and Miroku close by. "Aka, thank you for this wonderful gift. I had no idea how flying would be like," Rob said leaning down as close as he could to her head. "I just want you to know that being with you is much more beautiful than even this majestic scene before us."

 _You are welcome, and I feel the same way. I hope this Totosai will be able to help us._

Rob blinked as the thoughts appeared in his mind in Aka's voice. "Aka, is that really you? You can speak to me in this form?"

 _I guess I can love. It seems my powers are growing stronger. Look ahead, we must be getting closer now._

It was true. The land was becoming more blasted, pocketed with volcanic vents. Only the most hardy of plants were growing below, and closer to the horizon there were none at all.

Sango called out, "We are getting close now. And I think I may have a solution for your armor issues Aka after we finish here."

"Hey old man, are you home?" Inuyasha walked up to a gigantic skull.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here," came an elderly sounding voice.

"Inuyasha really needs to work on his manners," quipped Miroku. Rob chuckled, Aka giggled, and the others nodded at the monk's observation.

"But I've already forged you a _magnificent_ sword you ungrateful mongrel," came a shout from inside. "Hey, it ain't for me you old codger!", came the shouted reply.

Inuyasha stepped out and called to Rob and Aka, "Hey you two come here so this senile old fool sees what I'm talking about."

Rob, Aka, and the others went inside the old demon's home and sat down. "So, what's all this about needing a sword and who are you two people," Totosai asked looking pointedly at Rob and Aka.

"My name is Rob and this is my wife Aka. A demon named Naraku is hunting her because she is the last of the Phoenix demons and he wants her powers." A dark look came over his face as he continued. "My sword doesn't work on demons, and her magic is ineffective as well. That Master Totosai is who we are, and why we are here." The big man knelt on his knee and looked pointedly as the old swordsmith. "We need your help."

"Well, you're more respectful than the met here," Totosai replied. "But my answer is no. Everyone knows that phoenix demons devour humans, and I will not have any of my blades used for such action."

"But Totosai," Kagome said, "Aka doesn't attack humans. She's married to a human and loves him."

"It's true Master Totosai," Sango said. "These two are completely devoted to each other, and without your help Naraku will kill them both.

Totosai stroked his beard in thought and said, "Everyone but Aka go outside now. I want to talk to her."

When they were alone Totosai asked, "Why should make you a sword? Why should I give you that kind of power?" The old demon crossed his arms and peered at the female demon with his huge and unblinking eyes.

"Because I don't want to be slaughtered like a chicken at a human farm," Aka snapped matching Totosai's gaze. With a sigh she looked down at her hands. After a moment she continued: I don't want Rob to sacrifice himself fighting a hopeless battle. I want to be the mother of his children. I want to be with him. Because I love him."

Totosai stroked his pointed beard again and said, "Well, you will outlive him, your children, and your grandchildren and so on. Why would you, a predatory demon by nature, not only mate with a human, but care about how long he lives? His lifespan is nothing to one such as you. Find a new mate and leave him."

"What does it matter," she whispered. Then in rage she stood and shouting at him, " _What does it matter?! It matters you old bastard is that as a human he has a limited life and I expect to make sure it isn't cut short artificially!"_ Aka balled her hands into fists and it took all her restraint to keep from lashing out at the elderly swordsmith. "That's what it matters. If you are incapable of feeling compassion for mortals then…then…then we are done here!" She spun on her heal and marched out of the gigantic skull, fuming. Unknown to the furious demon Totosai followed her outside.

He walked to Inuyasha and said, "She's scary when she's mad. She's even more intimidating than you are because she's also smart. You could learn some things from her." In response Inuyasha bonked Totosai on the head and they watched Rob try to calm the enraged demon down.

As they watched Rob talk to Aka, Kagome asked, "Well, are you doing to help them or not?"

In response Totosai simply stroked his beard again.


	15. Chapter 15

The Exiles

Chapter 15

"Let's just go back to Lord Menemoto and help him with his war against Lord Hoji. I never should have brought us here! I got Wind killed and Naraku may know about me, and that child demon wants to kill us. Lets go back Rob, lets kill that bastard Hoji and build ourselves a home!" Aka was beside herself, pacing back and forth, furious. She looked at Totosai talking to Inuyasha and the others. "I never should have brought you here."

In response Rob wrapped his arms around her from behind. "There's no place I'd rather be than here with you, or anywhere for that matter. If Totosai decides not to help you then so be it. You've become much stronger regarding your powers. Your true self has become larger, and I can only imagine your magic has as well." The knight then began to rub her ears which gave Aka goose bumps despite the heat. "What do you say about finding a nice hot spring on the way back?"

Aka turned around in Rob's arms and kissed him. "That's the best idea I've heard in a while.

"Totosai is coming," Rob whispered after the kiss. "Let's see what he has to say."

"Well, Inuyasha and his friends sure do like you two a lot, I can tell you that much," the elderly demon said. "Even so I don't think there's much that I can do to help the two of you." He held up a hand as Aka started to speak and said, "Now let me finish. Rob, I can't make you a demon sword because as a human it would destroy you, and Aka, your powers are to weak. A powerful sword would destroy you as sure as if I made one for your mate here. That said, I can still help by enhancing the swords you two already have. Follow me."

Rob and Aka followed Totosai into his home and sat when he asked them to be seated. "Now, let me explain. Aka, hand me the sword you got as a wedding gift please." She handed the ornate wakizashi to him. "Dragon bone such as this can be imbued with power based off a strong emotion." He looked at Rob and said, "You love this female, that is obviously the case. I have no doubt that you would sacrifice yourself for her, but you have to understand that would most likely destroy her. So I will use your protective emotions to give this sword the ability to help her focus her powers more effectively. Thus this sword will be more like a type of armor that can create a sphere of fire around her human form to protect her from weak to moderate attacks. Now hold out your left arm."

Rob did so, and Totosai took the and run the blade down his arm, blood flowing from the deep cut. "What are you doing?!" Aka quickly untied her kimono's sash and wrapped it tightly around Rob's gashed arm.

"I'm making you a sword. Now, Aka, use your fire and heat this sword with his blood on it. This is how we will enchant the weapon with your powers and Rob's devotion to you." Aka glared at the old swordsmith, but at Rob's nod she did as she was told. She held her hands over the steel as flames rolled over the weapon till the blade became red hot, the forge itself blazing with her phoenix fire. Totosai then took what looked to be a ruby and smashed it to powder and poured the pulverized metal into the glowing sword. "Now Rob, draw your sword and take off your sheath." Rob did as he was did and handed the bastard sword to the old man. "This sword tells of many battles. I'll let you know human your sword is happy to be owned by you and to be used to defend you and Aka. That's a very good thing, however the sword is battered and in need of repair. Aka, grip the blade and run your hand down the steel."

"But that would cut her," Rob protested. "It will, but this is what we must do. You see, her power is bound in both swords. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but unfortunately I don't have any other materials to work with that frankly wouldn't kill the two of you. Now do as I said. Aka unless you're a chicken demon instead of the phoenix you calm to be." She glared at the old man and did as she was bidden, leaving a trail of blood down the steel.

Totosai the handed Aka a sharp knife and said, "Now cut your hair. I'll need it for Rob's sheath. " As he spoke he smashed another ruby and when Rob's sword was red hot in the forge poured the powder into the molten steel.

As Totosai worked Aka smiled at the stricken look on Rob's face pulled her hair up and sliced it off nearly shoulder length. She wrapped the ebony hair up and lay it down as Totosai said, "Aka, I need more of your fire to bind the magic." She did was she was bidden. The temperature inside was nearly overwhelming to Rob now. "And now the sword will tell us what Rob most wants to defend. Without illusion. And there will be a price to be paid." Suddenly Rob felt like he was on fire from the inside out, like he was running a fever. The flaming forge began to spin. He saw Aka yelling at him, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly he was falling…

 _Rob walked along side a lake, the water softly lapping against the shore. He was barefoot and the green grass felt cool on his feet. In his hand he held a simple staff, the bleating of the sheep he was with not taking away from the tranquility of the scene. Just ahead of him there was a modest home. He walked towards the house, and as he came closer he heard singing. A tiny woman came out and he realized it was Aka. She was smiling and singing to a babe in her arms. Their babe Rob knew. She walked up to Rob and he bent down to kiss her._

 ** _Rob…Rob, please wake up…Rob…_**

 **** _"_ _I am awake," he said to Aka and she held their baby. "You have to go now love," she said holding the child._

 ** _Oh please Rob, wake up, please, wake up…_**

 ****Rob's eyes opened. He tried to speak, but his throat was so dry he couldn't say a word. Someone was holding his hand. With supreme effort Rob turned his head and saw Aka. "Please oh please wake up…"

"Aka," he gasped out. She looked at Rob and threw herself on him, kissing him. She then sat up and yelled, "He's awake, bring water! He's awake!"

 ** _"_** You were out for three days," Miroku said. "During that time, Aka refused to leave your side."

 _Clang, clang, clang_ came the sound of hammer from Totosai's forge. Aka was sleeping, her head on Rob's lap. He ran his fingers through her much short hair. "She sacrificed so much," Rob said at last.

"You both did," Sango said. "She refused to leave your side when you collapsed. It was all we could do to keep her from killing Totosai. He told us that your soul had to help forge the two swords and that's why he cut you, but we couldn't find any sign of a wound. " Rob looked at his left arm and marveled because there wasn't so much as a scar from where Totosai had cut him.

"Rob, what did you see," Inuyasha asked. Even when you were unconscious you looked so happy.

"I saw what I want my life with her to be like," Rob answered. He ran his fingers through her hair again and explained his dream. "I was so happy there, and then I heard Aka calling. She sounded so sad, so desperate. So I opened by eyes and saw her."

The _sizzling_ of water came from inside the forge. The work continued.

The next working Totosai came out and said, "Well, it's about time you woke up. You have a mission to get to." Everyone looked up at the swordsmith as he came out with two swords. The smaller of the two he handed to Aka. "This one is yours, and I'm putting a lot of trust in you to not abuse this sword."

As he handed Rob's bastard sword to him Totosai said, "I'm sorry you were out as long as you were. Demonic swords take a toll on humans, and frankly they have to accept you. If they don't they have a nasty habit of killing the owner instead. Luckily, Aka really does love you, and your sword liked you so that helped.

Rob held the sword and saw that Aka's hair was braided not only down the length of the scabbard, but on the hilt of the sword itself. He drew the blade and gasped. Everyone looked and marveled, because where the Spanish inscription used to be was an image: a calm lake, a flock of sheep, and a woman singing her child to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The Exiles

Chapter 16

Aka drew her sword and inspected the weapon and noticed that apart from the now red blade the sword hadn't changed at all. She returned the blade to its sheath and looked at the swordsmith. "So, what will the swords do now?," she asked Totosai.

"You don't feel any different?," the old demon asked? Aka shook her head and the old swordsmith signed. He looked at Inuyasha and said, "Maybe I owe you an apology Inuyasha. She _is_ just as stupid as you are. I reforge her a magnificent sword and-"

"Who are you calling stupid you old goat!," Aka shouted. Totosai huffed and crossed his arms. "You really can't feel anything different?" Aka glared and declined to answer.

Totosai then looked at Rob and said, "And what about you? What have you noticed young man?"

Rob swung the sword and did a couple of thrusts with the reforged sword and said, "Well, it feels warm to the touch, and it is defiantly lighter. The engraving on the sword is new, and the edge looks extremely sharp."

Totosai needed and Inuyasha and the others gathered around. Totosai sat down on a rock and said, "Aka, do you know why bird demons are considered some of the weakest of demons?" Not giving the female a change to respond Totosai continued: "It's because bird demons like yourself tend to lack focus. Your demonic auras are not focused because most of your kind try to rely on speed instead of actually learning how to control your abilities. I bet you just throw fire around and trust that is enough, but as you have seen it isn't."

"What do you m-", Aka tried to interject but Totosai shut her down - "If you were strong enough you'd have not come to me looking for a sword to make you stronger. No sword can make you stronger you idiot. You have to lean on your own strength, and so far you're not doing that. The two new swords I forged for you and Rob each have a specific purpose. Rob's sword is a weapon intended to guard himself in dangerous encounters. It's imbued with your fire magic. In short, it will burn and cut an opponent that it strikes as a way to defend him, and the future he wants for the two of you to have. **YOUR** sword on the other hand isn't really a weapon at all. It **helps** you to focus your demonic powers, and that is why Rob's sword has any power at all. His sword is liked to your phoenix magic, and your sword draws on Rob's years of discipline. He has trained for years to develop his skills, and that is exactly what you must do Aka. If you don't, you'll never become more powerful. Do you understand?"

Aka nodded. After a moment Miroku spoke up. "So basically Aka's sword is a tool to help her focus her erratic aura then? And you said that bird demons were weak, but Princess Abi seemed to be quite powerful."

Sango replied to the monk, "Abi's power was from Naraku's trident that he gave her. Without it any of us could have defeated her easily, and her mother was an idiot. Remember Abi's mom ate a poisonous demon that nearly killed her, and then tried to eat Naraku." The demon slayer looked at Aka and said, "I mean no offense, but as a rule several other types of demons are far stronger. Are you really able to train to increase your powers Aka?"

"I have no idea." Aka looked down and said, "As for the weakness of my kind I'm all too familiar. My entire tribe has been wiped out," she said quietly. She took Rob's hand in her own and said, "I will get stronger to defend the one I love. I will!"

"Yeah, we will help you train!," Shippo shouted. "We helped someone as stupid and Inuyasha and look at him now!"

"Why you," the half demon shouted and began to chase the fox child around. Kagome shook her head. "Sit boy!," she said. **WHAM!** Inuyasha was thrown face first into the ground by the magic of the beads around his neck.

"He really is an idiot," Sango said and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Aka looked up at Rob and he smiled at her. "It will be my pleasure to help you train. For now however we must return to Lord Menemoto. We made a promise that we must keep."

"Rob, we want to help protect Aka, but we can't fight humans," Kagome said.

"I understand and I wouldn't ask you and the others to battle humans. We are bound by oath to help Lord Menemoto defeat Lord Hoji. He gave us leave to come and find Master Totosai after we pledged our service to him."

"And there is the matter of revenge," Aka said darkly. "Hoji had Rob jailed and tortured, and I have sworn to take his life. Why not come to Lord Menemoto's castle with us? After the war is over we will help you kill Naraku. He has much to answer for. He's responsible for the deaths of my tribe, and is after all of us. As Rob has said though we have to help Lord Menemoto first."

"Well, we do have the last jewel shard so Naraku will be looking for us regardless of where we are," Miroku said as he rubbed his chin. "I think we should go, and there are most likely beautiful women there."

"What did you say monk," Sango asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Oh nothing Sango, I was kidding!," the monk said with a laugh.

"Hey Miroku, you can make money with your fake fortune telling I bet," Shippo said sagely. Inuyasha frowned but didn't say anything as his friends made their plans.

"Thank you friends," Rob said as he faced Inuyasha and the others and bowed. "We are grateful for your assistance and your friendship."

Aka also emailed and walked over to Totosai. She kissed the elderly demon on the cheek and said, "And thank you swordsmith. Rob and I will always remember your kindness. I swear to you I will learn to master my powers."

Totosai stuttered and stammered, and as he did so Aka turned to her friends and said, "Advert your eyes Shippo and perverted monk. I will transform now." As she began to disrobe Totosai shouted, "What are you doing Aka?!"

"When I transform the flames destroy my human made clothing, and I am rather fond of this kimono."

"Didn't I say your new sword helps you control your aura? Focus girl and then transform. You really are clueless aren't you?", Totosai said. "Your aura will envelop your clothing and your sword, and when you revert they will be restored. You really do need to practice, you don't know anything at all."

Aka looked at Rob and he said, "Let's try it and see what happens love." The phoenix demon nodded and there was a flash of flame and she stood there in her true form. Rob mounted the phoenix as Kirara transformed.

"Hey, Totosai, thanks for everything old man. You really are good for something after all!," Inuyasha quipped. "Inuyasha," Kagome said threateningly. Inuyasha looked at her with a panicked look on his face. "Sit boy."

Evening was falling and Kagome suddenly looked up. "I sense a jewel shard! Hey, guys, follow Inuyasha and me!" Kirara flew close to Rob and Aka and Sango shouted, "Follow us!" Rob nodded and Aka shrieked in reply.

As Aka followed the others in Rob saw the child demon Hakudoshi attacking a female demon by reversing her attack against her. Just before she was speared by the attack Inuyasha unleashed his Wind Scar countering the attack. Aka landed and Rob dismounted. Once he was clear, Aka transformed to her humanoid form, and as Totosai said, her clothing and sword reappeared. Aka flung her hand forward and the fireball that shot forth was significantly larger and hotter than normal. The flames hit Hakudoshi's barrier and he laughed.

"Kagura, look, you won't be dying tonight after all," he said smugly. "You'll die with the Phoenix demon as well. It's good that Moryomaru is here to consume her powers."

Rob drew his sword and stood next to Inuyasha. Aka looked at this Kagura and saw her studying her as well. "Inuyasha, who is this demon you've picked up?," this Kagura asked.

"Let's save introductions for later, alright?," snapped Inuyasha as he attacked Hakudoshi again with the Wind Scar, again to no effect.

As the debris settled a huge flying demon appeared. "Inuyasha! Naraku's heart is inside Moryomaru! They are after Kohaku's shard to increase his power. Hakudoshi and the Infant are trying to overthrow Naraku, but they need his shard to do so!," Kagura shouted as she attacked Hakudoshi again. Aka unleashed another wave of flames, but once again the attacks were futile.

"That's brilliant detective work Kagura, now die!," Hakudoshi shouted. As he charged at Aka and Kagura, Moryomaru took off in search of Kohaku.

Aka and Kagura watched the child like demon charge at them, and as he swung his glaive Rob parried the strike with his sword with a loud _claaaiinnggg!_ Hakudoshi laughed as Rob intercepted the blow, but suddenly his barrier was resolved and the poisonous insects he relied on to protect him from Miroku's wind tunnel flew away.

"Wh…what is this?!," Hakudoshi shouted. "What's going on?!" He immediately tried to escape, but Miroku seized his chance. The monk opened his right hand, the power of the vortex drew a screaming Hakudoshi into the nothingness of the Void.


	17. Chapter 17

The Exiles

Chapter 17

"I'm going to get as far away as I can from here. You can't help me, no one can." Kagura took the feather from her hair, and Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagura, we will get your heart back from Naraku. Don't let him kill you!"

"Yeah, sure." Kagura gave everyone a look that hid none of her feelings - she knew she was going to die. The used her enchanted feather and flew off into the darkening sky.

"Rob, Aka, can you two keep an eye on her while we look for Sango's brother? I have a really bad feeling about all of this," Kagome said.

"Absolutely. Let's go Aka. The fact that Naraku is facing revolt can only aid our cause." Aka hugged Rob and transformed into her true form. Soon Rob and Aka were off trailing Kagura. Thankfully , they were able to stay well away from Kagura and able to avoid her detecting them thanks to Aka's superior eyesight.

" _Rob, if Naraku is after this female demon we must not try to defend her. It would be suicide,"_ Aka communicated telepathically.

"I understand love," Rob replied. "Our mission is to observe until Inuyasha and the others find Sango's brother. I have no intention of fighting any unnecessary battles. Regardless soon we must attend Lord Menemoto for we are sworn to his service."

The following day Aka and Rob continued to track when suddenly Aka dove in astonishing speed into the trees: _DANGER,_ her mind screamed to Rob. _That has to be Naraku! I've never felt such power, not even from Queen Tekkei. We must hide!_ She landed and Rob quickly dismounted. A moment later, Aka transformed to her human form and they hid in the underbrush. Rob's human eyes could see nothing, but that didn't matter. Aka could see what was going on with her eagle eyes and she never took her eyes off the sky. Rob knelt down behind the demon and kept watch for any danger coming from the forest.

"Oh no," Aka whispered. "Rob, Naraku just stabbed Kagura. She's flying off now, and Naraku has vanished. I do not understand why he wouldn't have just killed her. Why would her and then leave?"

"Most likely he inflicted a mortal wound for no other reason than to cause her to suffer for her betrayal. He's executing her in the most painful way he can," Rob explained sadly. "Is it safe to follow her now?"

"I believe so. I don't see or sense Naraku anymore, or any other demons. Rob, she's badly injured," Aka replied.

Kagura eventually landed in a field full of flowers. Aka circled her twice and saw that she was kneeling. As she flew down to land Aka could tell that the woman's demonic power was quickly fading. _She does not have long to live Rob._

Kagura was gasping and holding her chest, and as they approached Rob saw a vile looking purple vapor oozing from her chest. The demon looked up and said, "So, you followed me. I didn't want to die alone, but you are not who I wanted to see."

"This miasma, this is terrible," Aka said. She looked at Rob and said, "She doesn't have much time left."

"Lady Kagura, would you like me to end your suffering," Rob asked as he knelt down in front of the mortally wounded female. Before she could speak she gasped and looked up as Aka whirled around. There was a bright flash of light and a tall man with long white hair, armor, and flowing white robes appeared.

"Rob!," Aka shouted and the human turned to see the man. He was looking at Kagura and was expressionless.

As Rob stood, Kagura said, "Sesshomaru, you…you came…"

"I followed the smell of blood and miasma," the Demon Lord replied. He looked at Rob and Aka. "Who are you people?"

"I am Rob, and this is Aka. We are companions of Inuyasha, and we witnessed the attack on Kagura. We followed her in hopes of aiding her."

"I can't be saved," Kagura said. "My energy is almost gone…"

Aka's sword began to vibrate suddenly, as did Rob's sword. He looked at Aka questioningly, but the phoenix demon's eyes were closed. She gripped her sword's hilt and looked at Kagura as she canna to collapse. Quickly Aka caught the female as her body began to disintegrate Suddenly a soft orange light enveloped the two females, then became blinding in its luminance.

 _Aka's sword was vibrating wildly in it's dragonbone sheathe. She could see her spirit begin to take form as the poison ravaged vessel that contained it began to fail. Aka felt compelled to save this woman. She didn't know_ **why** _but that didn't matter. Was it her reforged sword that was commanding Aka to take action, or was it her newfound focus; her growing powers? She didn't know. What she_ ** _did_** _know was that she had to act. As she took Kagura's body her power arrested Kagura's soul so it couldn't leave. Nothing felt solid anymore. All that she saw was her power flowing through Kagura's ravaged body, her flames burning the poison, mending flesh._

 _"_ _Kagura, do you wish to live?" Aka could feel her mouth moving, she could hear her own voice, but she didn't know if it was her speaking or her sword speaking through her._

 _"_ _Yes, I want to live, I want to be free! I want my freedom, and most of all I want to be with Sesshomaru."_

 _"_ _Then return to your body and live again," Aka's voice said._

The flames vanished, and Aka collapsed as Kagura stood. She looked at Sesshomaru, who in turn was looking at her with a stunned expression.

"Sesshomaru! Kagura, is everyone ok?!" Inuyasha and his friends were rapidly approaching and when they arrived they saw Rob sitting, cradling Aka's pale and unmoving form, her cold hand limp in the weeping human's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

The Exiles

Chapter 18

 _Thanks for the reviews and messages! They are a huge encouragement! Now, on with the story_

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, then to Inuyasha and his friends as they ran up, then down at the human man and his demon consort. She put her hands to her chest and marveled! No pain, the wounds were healed, and she could feel her heart beating in her breast. "How am I alive? What is going on her?!"

"That woman must have saved you somehow," Sesshomaru said casually. "It is curious how she was able do do so, when my Tenseiga lacked the power to do so." The nightly demon turned on his heal and started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, wait. Please." Kagura walked to him and said, "Please, wait a moment. I want to travel with you. I _need_ to travel with you, but that woman saved me. I don't even know her."

While Kagura was talking to Sesshomaru, Shippo ran to Rob and Aka. The human was holding his wife and rubbing her face. "Aka. Aka, you can't leave me," the big man was saying. Shippo grabbed her hand and looked at Rob. "Is she ok?! Rob, what happened!"

"Kagura, what happened?," Kagome asked as Miroku walked to Rob and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She healed me and saved me from Naraku," Kagura said. "The bastard gave me my heart and then stabbed and poisoned me. I expected to die here today, but your friend saved me."

Miroku knelt down and said, "She is very weak, but I do think she will recover. Aka is strong Rob, and she loves you. Your being here with her is helping her I'm sure of it."

"That's right Rob," Sango said as she knelt down next to the couple. "I wonder though why she'd put herself through this to save Kagura. I don't understand.

"I did it so she could be happy." Rob opened his eyes and saw that Aka was smiling. "I want her to be with the one she loves like I am." She sounded so tired, her voice nearly the sound of a whisper. "I want her to be free. Free to love, free to hate…"

"Shhhh love," Rob said as he kissed her. Sesshomaru watched with an almost bored expression as he waited for Kagura. _There was a time when seeing a human and a demon together would have disgusted me. Why then am I relieved not only that Kagura has been saved, but that the female who saved her will survive as well?_

Kagura knelt down and took Aka's hand in her own. "I'll never understand why you did what you did, but please know I am thankful. I will fight Naraku, and for the future I want to have. I truly am the wind now." She stood and walked to Sesshomaru, and together they left the meadow.

As they left Inuyasha asked, "And what now? Kohaku is still close by, and Naraku is making his move."

Rob looked at his friend and said, "Then you and the others must pursue him. Aka is to weak to fight now, and if he finds out she can defeat his poison then she will be at even greater risk. We will continue on to keep our vow with Lord Menemoto, and if Naraku is still alive once the conflict is concluded we will join in killing the fiend." The knight then stood, holding the diminutive female in his arms. The phoenix demon shifted in his arms and pressed her face against his chest.

"Rob, how will you get there?," Sango asked as Rob picked up the large bag containing their supplies. "I'll walk," he replied laconically. "Best of luck to you my friends. Be safe." Rob then turned on his heal and walked away.

Hours passed. Rob's muscles ached from the burdens he was carrying. He ignored them. His arms burned from the strain of carrying Aka. He ignored it. His back ached from carrying an eight pound bag. The knight pressed on. One foot on front of the other, one mile at a time.

As the sun began to set Aka stirred. She looked up at Rob and saw the pain on his face, the sweat running down his face. "Rob, stop love. You must stop and rest." He just kept going, it was as if he didn't hear her. "Rob!" Aka sat up and kissed her husband and that seemed to break him free from whatever trance he was in.

"Aka. You are awake!." The demon nodded and smiled. "Rob, let's stop we need to eat. Please?" With a nod, he stumbled off the trail. In the deepening gloom Rob knelt down and Aka stood up and helped take the bag off Rob's back. The huge man leaned against a tree, and in moments he was asleep. She reached out and rubbed his face and marveled at just how strong he was.

She built a small fire and drank water as she watched Rob sleep. She took his huge hand between her hands and said, "I'm so sorry I worried you. I know it was a risk, but I had to help Kagura. " She snuggled against her husband and watched the fire till it died into embers. She then covered the hot coals with dirt. As she worked she felt Rob hug her from behind.

She twisted in his arms to face him and kissed Rob. "Now it's my turn to take care of you," she purred. She helped him take off his armor, and saw him wince in pain. Puzzled, Aka took off the padding and undershirt. "Ugh, we need to burn these," Aka said with a wrinkled nose. She inspected Rob's torso and saw where the combination of armor, bag, and sweat rubbed Rob's flesh raw. She got her canteen a small cloth and gently washed his wounds free of the dried blood, kissing his wounds one at a time.

"Aka, I love you. Please don't scare me like that again." Rob was looking at the ground and had his fingers laced together. "I can't lose you. I couldn't protect you from what happened. It may be selfish, but I'd put everyone into the ground just to keep you with me." As he spoke Aka dropped her robe to the ground and pressed her breasts against his back.

"You did help me. Our swords are linked with each other. Your strength of discipline gave me the strength to survive and to heal Kagura. _You_ saved us both. And now you need to rest, and I know just how to help you sleep. Now, lay back…"


	19. Chapter 19

The Exiles

Chapter 19

The Menemoto castle was abuzz with activity. Horns were blaring and guards were ringing gongs. Archers were rushing to the battlements. Lord Menemoto ran out into the courtyard and the watch commander ran to him. "My lord, a demon approaches! It's flying towards us from the northwest!"

Lord Menemoto mounted his horse and his bodyguard followed suit. "Open the northern gates!," he shouted. "I will meet this demon. Issue the order not not sire until I give the order to do so. Do you understand?" The officer bowed in response as the majordomo rode up to join his leige lord along with Touma and Ujiro. Soon Menemoto and a hundred of his men were outside the castle on the other side of the moat. The samurai lined up and felt secure under the walls of the great castle that they called home. The demon was visible to the warriors. The great bird began to descended after circling the castle and landed about fifty yards from the line of samurai. A man dismounted from the huge bird and there was a flash of fire.

Rob and Aka approached the force of warriors on the hill. Rob paid special attention to how the samurai were drawn up opposite of the moat. "They are at the maximum range of their arrows. If we were indeed hostile, the archers on the battlements would not be very effective." Aka smiled and said, "And here I was admiring the day, and you are looking at how they would most effectively kill us." Rob laughed in reply to Aka's comment. "Perhaps they were drawn up so because you were in your true form and feared an attack from above. If that was the case they'd still have a difficult time of it because of your newfound strength."

Aka watched as five samurai left the main body and saw that Lord Menemoto was among them. "The Lord comes now. Maybe we should talk about something else, unless of course you want to seize the castle. That my love, would be quite fun." Rob smirked and when he looked at his wife, he honestly couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. Deciding it didn't matter it didn't take long at all for the mounted party to reach him and Aka.

"My Lord, we have returned in fulfillment of our vow and begin our time of service to you." Rob was knelling before Lord Menemoto's horse in the middle of the road. Aka stood quietly but as was her custom did not kneel to a mere human.

"So I see. Your timing is impressive, for tomorrow we march to meet Lord Hoji. His army has crossed the pass and are now in our territory. Follow me inside. I am eager to her your story and the road is hardly the place for a debriefing." The lord wheeled his horse back towards and the castle and was followed by his guards. A command was shouted and the whole of the bodyguard retired into the castle and watched as the huge foreigner and the tiny female walked inside.

Word was spreading around the garrison that the female, and not the blonde barbarian was the demon. As they approached the main keep Rob took Aka's hand in his own and said, "I love you." Aka squeezed Rob's hand in return and said, "I love you too. We don't seem any more popular now than when we left. Think they missed us?" Rob laughed in response as they reached the gate to the keep. The majordomo said roughly, "Give over your weapons." As when they first met it was an order, and the man's hard look showed his thought plainly: he did not approve of a demon and a foreigner meeting his lord. Silently the majordomo turned on his heel and walked in, but not before making eye contact with four samurai who had been loitering near the gate. Rob and Aka followed the man, and were followed in turn by the four warriors.

Lord Menemoto was on his throne and Rob knelt before him. Aka stood defiant, but a look from Rob was enough to get her to kneel. She looked at the ornate carpet to keep from making eye contact with the samurai lord. _I gave reverence to Princess Abi and to Queen Tekkei. They deserved the respect I gave them! However this_ human _needs our help to keep his domain and we are to kneel before_ him! Aka's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she had been asked a question. "Lady Aka, did you not hear me," the Lord asked.

"No Lord Menemoto, I was not listening. I was lost in my own thoughts. I apologize." The majordomo shouted, "You insolent bitch, how dare you disrespect our lord!" Lord Menemoto for his part raised his hand and said, "There is no cause for that. I said, Lady Aka, that you seem to have grown in power since last I saw you, and I want yo know how that was possible."

"I have always been able to transform Lord Menemoto. I didn't do so before because we had Wind." Then she followed up almost as an afterthought, "And I didn't want to scare your warriors."

"And you are still willing to use your powers to help us win this war quickly?" The question came from an advisor in the room.

"I am, yes. Why else would my husband and I be here if not to help you win your war? I have sworn to kill Lord Hoji and frankly your army makes that task easier for me. How many more questions do we need to answer, Rob and I are hungry and I want time with my mate."

Mummers and mumblings passed through the room, and even though Rob's face didn't show it, he was very amused by Aka's wit and sharp tongue.

"Yes, I am sure you do want time with him. As for questions, they will continue until we are satisfied with your answers," the majordomo replied. The man was almost shaking with outrage.

"And how do we know you will not attack us once Lord Hoji's head leaves his neck?"

"Because I follow my husband." Aka looked over at Rob and stood up. She walked to the kneeling knight and put her arms around him. "He is all that matters to me. Nothing else matters. None of you matter to me. Rob has sworn to fight for you, and so I will. Lord Menemoto has promised us a place to live where I can bare Rob children. You do that and leave us alone, and you have nothing to fear from me."

"Thank you for your honesty," Lord Menemoto said. "And now, what questions do you have for me?"

"When can we stop wasting time and discuss how to win this war. If Lord Hoji is indeed advancing, then we need to plan accordingly. How many men are coming, how many infantry and cavalry. The disposition of the enemy supply train-"

"And none of that concert you. It's time you learn your place foreigner. You are not an adviser. You are not a general. You command no soldiers, and the only value you bring is your _beast_ that you have clinging to you!," the majordomo shouted.

"Heideki!," Lord Menemoto shouted, " _THAT_ was inexcusable and rude. Robert doesn't understand our ways, and from what we were told my Mariko and our other agents, he is an accomplished swordsman. Now it is true, he will be fighting with our conscripts, but the Lady Aka is not a beast."

"I apologize for insulting your guests," the majordomo said. "As for being an accomplished swordsman no foreign warrior can match a samurai."

Rob glared at the majordomo and squeezed Aka's hand to keep the prideful demon from burning the castle down. "You may think whatever you wish about me, _my Lord,_ but if you ever speak ill of my wife again I will challenge you to a duel, and only one of us will walk away from it."

The majordomo quickly replied, "Very well foreign scum. You clearly have no honor seeing as you will not defend yourself from insults, and you are with a demon whore. Whats worse is the two of you want to bring more half breed scum into the world? Maybe after I take your head…" the majordomo looked at Aka, "…I will take your whore for myself. She does have a pleasing look about her. And if she is to bear half breed scum, they may as well have the redeeming quality of Samurai blood in their polluted veins!"

Rob stood, his eyes glacial in their rage. He looked at Lord Menemoto and said, "By your leave I challenge your retainer to a duel to the death if he has the courage to face me." Without waiting for an answer he stood and walked towards the exit. "I will be waiting for you outside. Pray to whatever heathen god you worship, for soon you shall meet him." Aka followed her husband out.


	20. Chapter 20

The Exiles

Chapter 20

Rob stormed from the keep and walked to the attendant who held his and Aka's swords. Without a word to the man he took the weapon and turned to face the door. Lord Menemoto was the first man out, anger plain to see on his handsome face, undisguised. Aka followed soon after and ran to Rob. The knight unbuckled his sheathe and handed it to her. She gave him a questioning look and he explained, "This will be to the death. If I fall I'll have no need of it, and I'll not have that pig of a man touch your hair."

"You will not lose my love," she said quietly. Rob's look softened and he gave her a gentle kiss.

"How sweet, a final kiss goodbye to your whore?" Rob glared at the majordomo as he came out. The samurai had beautiful armor Rob thought as he looked at the man. The laminar it was made of was dyed a brilliant red. The helmet was the same color, and the mask he put on was as black as night. _What a shame it will be stained with this fool's blood,_ Rob thought to himself. The majordomo drew his sword and advanced on Rob. "I will give you and your whore one last chance to leave this place. You are no warrior, you are a barbarian who knows nothing of battles, or warfare. You are no match for me. "

Rob did not answer. He faced the arrogant nobleman and took a high guard, the bastard sword in a two handed grip. The majordomo laughed and said, "Look, the foreigner is too frightened to speak. So be it!"

With a roar the majordomo charmed at Rob swung the sword down with all his might. Rob watched and waited as the smaller man charged him and swung. He put his left leg slightly behind him and pivoted as the samurai charged, and brought his own sword down. The samurai turned and brought his sword up in an ark to block the blow. The impact was so strong that sparks flew. Rob surprised his enemy though because he continued to press the blades down and twisted his hips. Rob changed his grip, his left hand gripping the blade of his sword and reversed the momentum, and drove the cross guard of the weapon into Heideki's face with a strong twisting motion. The samurai staggered from the blow and Rob kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. To his credit, he didn't fall and brought his sword up to a guard position. Heideki wasn't lagging anymore. The men in the courtyard were sheering his name, but Rob declined to pay them any attention. He stalked his prey, this bastard who dared to insult his beloved like a starving lion. Rob charged forward, his sword once again in a high guard. His opponent roared and rushed to meet him, but this time the samurai lunged, trying to run the knight through. Rob twisted his hips, allowing the slender blade to pass in front of him. Rob once again adjusted his grip on the sword he wielded: once again his left hand gripped the blade with a shout of "DIUS VOLT!", drove the hilt of the sword down, the steel of the bauble connecting hard on top of the smaller man's head, staggering him. Quickly Rob released the blade with his left hand, and twisted his right wrist, twirling the gleaming sword, the blade once again in front of him. Heideki was stunned, and fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. His ears were ringing, black spots swirling in his vision. Suddenly he screamed as pain pierced him though. Rob looked at the stunned samurai lying on the ground. With a double banded grip he drove the bastard sword through the man's body and into the ground. Rob snatched the sword from the fallen man's body who was now screaming in pain. Rob kicked the man's sword away, towards Aka, and silenced him with a final thrust through the neck. No one was cheering anymore.

Rob walked to Lord Menemoto, then looked at the gathered samurai. "Is there anyone else?!" the knight roared. "Is there anyone else who wishes to face me?! Is there anyone else who will insult the Lady Aka? If so. Step forward. If not, then keep your disgusting comments behind your teeth!"

"That is not necessary," Lord Menemoto called out. "Tomorrow we ride out to face Lord Hoji, and we are better served killing his men than fighting among ourselves! Rob, you and the Lady Aka should rest. I have chambers prepared for you in the keep. Rest well, warrior, for tomorrow we fight our mutual enemy."

Lord Menemoto walked to Aka who was now holding the former majordomo's sword. "I wish to apologize for the insults you and your husband had to endure." The lord then raised his voice and shouted, "And if you battle half as well as your Rob does, I know we have nothing to fear in the wars to come!"


	21. Chapter 21

The Exiles

Chapter 21

Rob and Aka spent the rest of the day together in bed in the quarters Lord Menemoto had provided. They talked of small things, of simple things…the things that really mattered to them. Rob talked about his time in the monastery, and Aka talked about her childhood as well.

"We had to read stories in a language called Latin. Some were about heroes from ancient times, like Achilles and we studied the history of a place called Rome. When I was younger, I hated it. I only wanted to learn to fight and to hunt. Looking back, I'm glad I studied as hard as I did. "

Aka propped herself up on an elbow and replied, "I don't know how to read or write. It was simply not important to my tribe. Would you teach me the human languages you know?"

Rob smiled and ran his hand through her short hair and replied, "I'd be more than happy too. I'd also like to teach our children when we have them."

Aka smiled, and lay on top of Rob, resting her head on his shoulder. "Our children. Just how many children do you want to have anyway?"

The next day came far too quickly for the two lovers. Lord Menemoto, true to his word, mobilized his army at dawn. He had procured a new horse for Rob, and though the steed wasn't as huge as Wind had been, he held up despite Rob's weight. Aka rode in front of Rob because as they had explained to the Lord her demonic eyes could see farther than their human eyes could. About four hours after dawn Lord Menemoto called a halt to allow both men and beasts to rest. Rob and Aka were tending to their horse when a runner came to the pair. "Lord Menemoto commands you both attend him at his tent. I will tend to your horse," the messenger said. Without a word, Rob handed the messenger the comb he was using, and Aka placed hers in a saddle bag. The two walked quickly to the Lord's tend and were allowed inside by the guard.

"Lord Rob, Lady Aka, thank you both for attending me," Lord Menemoto said politely. A crude map of the area was on a table, and three nobles were in attendance as well."

"We are pleased to serve however we can," Rob answered.

"How can we help you?" Aka, as always, was far less diplomatic.

The nobles looked at each other, but they didn't object and Menemoto simply laughed. "What do I want? Indeed, I may very well have a task for the two of you, but for now I seek advice. Rob, I'll say it bluntly as your Lady Aka would if she was in my place. I've never seen a warrior fight as you did yesterday. Heideki was one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen, but you beat him easily. We all expected you to fight as a samurai would, despite the fact you are a foreigner and not a samurai. Your tactics were foreign to us, and your opponent did not have time to adapt his tactics before you killed him. Correct me if I am wrong, but you served in armies in the West and fought in many campaigns did you not?"

"Yes, Lord Menemoto that is correct."

"Lord Hoji's army is approaching and if what the scouts say is true, they outnumber us nearly three to one," a noble named Tojo said. He looked at Aka pointedly and asked, "Can you kill hundreds of men by yourself?"

Aka looked at the man, an amused smirk on her face. "Why sure I can provided they stand there and don't try and shoot me with arrows. I'm one demon. Can I cause them trouble while your soldiers fight them? Sure. Can I kill an entire army alone? No, I can't."

Tojo looked at Lord Menemoto and said, "from the words of your bea…demon," he quickly amended his word seeing the glares coming at him from Aka and Rob. "Even if you can defend the pass, you will not have the men to advance into Inge because of losses. Most of your army are conscripts, not true samurai."

"You would have me retreat to the castle then and invite a siege." Menemoto's words were not a question, rather a comment. Before Tojo could respond Rob spoke up.

"Lord Menemoto, Aka can't incinerate hundreds of men, but she can do better than that."

"I can?" Aka looked at Rob in utter confusion.

"Yes. You can help me get better information of the lay of the ground and the enemy position. Lord Menemoto, please keep your soldiers here at the mouth of the pass, at least till we return." Rob took Aka's hand and said, "Ready to take a little flight love?" She smiled at Rob and they both looked at Lord Menemoto who nodded his acceptance of the request.

Rob and Aka walked outside and she transformed into her true form to wide eyed stares of the men around them. Rob mounted her and they took flight, headed towards the enemy troops. They didn't have far to go. Lord Hoji's army was nearing the crest of the pass that he and Aka had crossed earlier that spring. It also looked like Tojo's estimate was accurate. "Aka, I count about a thousand men, and four hundred behind guarding the supplies and serving as a rear guard. Lord Menemoto's four hundred would have a hard time with this in a conventional battle," Rob shouted to his demon companion. Aka banked slightly and did another pass, and as she did she replied, " _It looks like Lord Menemoto may have to try to defend his castle, but I'm not sure he can."_

Rob had a predatory smile on his face, and he asked, "Aka, do your eagle eyes see any of Lord Hoji's scouts?" She began to fly lower and she saw a small group of men trying to conceal themselves. " _I believe so, want me to kill them?"_

 _"_ No, I've seen what I need to. Let's go back."

Rob explained his plan in great detail. He drew a more accurate description of the mouth of the pass where the Menemoto army was, as well as the forest at the base of the mountains to the west. Using rocks he showed Lord Menemoto his strategy for the next day.

Tojo was beside himself. "Lord Menemoto, no samurai army would every fight this way! There is no glory in single combat if this was to work!"

Lord Menemoto looked at the plan that Rob proposed, then looked at the knight and the female demon who was very clearly enjoying watching his advisers squirm at the unorthodox plan presented. Perhaps that was what made him come to his decision. "Very well Rob. We will attempt this plan of yours."


	22. Chapter 22

The Exiles

Chapter 22

"Lord Hoji, you can not lose this battle." Lord Nagumo poured himself another drink of saki and smiled a confident smile. Some would say it was predatory. "Menemoto has lost more than half of his samurai to desertion, he has just over four hundred men left, and demon or no, he can not win."

Lord Hoji smiled as the good news. "You believe the reports of the scouts, Lord Nagumo? It seems too good to be true."

"Lord Hoji, you came to power through your wealth. Trust me when I say to you that no man wants to throw his life away fighting for a losing side. The Menemoto clan has always been poor and weak. The samurai who abandoned their former lord will swear loyalty to you, and you will extend your territory to Musashi itself. By this time tomorrow, you will be the undisputed lord of these lands." Hoji smiled at the good news and raised his cup in salute to his general.

The conscript looked at Rob, fear written over his face. "The samurai…they are coming!" Rob nodded and watched them coming in force. The thunder of the hooves, the sun glinting off the steel. _It's always the same. Every battle, it's always the same._ "I know. You will be fine." Rob drew his bastard sword and waited in the middle of the line.

 _The line. It will bend, but it must hold._ Rob looked over his shoulder at Lord Menemoto and his personal guard. The thunder came closer as a thousand horsemen came down on Rob and the small army.

"Such good fortune we have!" Menemoto has made the foolish error of putting his conscripts in the middle of his line! They can't possibly hold. The fool should have put his remaining samurai in the middle." Nagumo laughed and Lord Hoji positively beamed at the news. "Menemoto's general is a fool!"

"Stand firm men! Remember, the samurai are only men! Lower your spears….NOW!"

The conscripts were six men deep, and all armed with spears some seven feet long. They bent their knees and the mend in the back _pushed_ the men in front of them forward as Hoji's samurai slammed into the line. Men and horses screamed as cruel steel pierced flesh.

The pure mass of men and horses pushed the center of the line back, but the left and right flanks held as the press of the charge was focused on the _center_ of the Menemoto forces.

"Stand firm! Stand firm men," Rob shouted. The press of men was becoming so tight he could no longer effectively wield his bastard sword. Sheathing the weapon, he drew his dagger and punched forward with the weapon. "NOW PUSH! PUSH! FIGHT FOR YOUR HOMES!" The men behind the first rank dug in and pushed forward, the first three rows stabbing with their long spears over the shoulders of their comrades in the front.

Aka watched in the utmost horror at the battle. He saw Rob in the front, and saw he was not using his sword anymore. She looked at Lord Menemoto, tears running down her face. "Do it now! Use the signal!" The Samurai Lord shook his head as he watched the the middle be pressed back and the flanks deepen. "Not yet Aka, Rob was very clear. The majority of the enemy force was be pushing in. It is almost time…". He looked over at Touma who had his bow at the ready, a small fire lit.

"It will not be long now, the enemy center is bent and will soon break. Congratulations on your victory Lord Hoji. I have never seen an army fight like this before, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't have enough men."

"Thank you Lord Nagumo. I'll see that you are richly rewarded.

"Do it now you bastard!," Aka screamed at Lord Menemoto. The Lord agreed that now was the time to spring the trap. Lord Hoji's army had pushed his center back, but not the flanks funneling them into a **V** shape. The lord nodded to Touma who put his arrow into the fire, and a moment later launched a flaming arrow into the sky. Then all of Lord Menemoto's bodyguards behind to blow horns. Suddenly, bursting out of the forrest at the mouth of the pass the samurai that Hoji and Nagumo thought had deserted charted full on into the rear of his already engaged men. At the same time, Aka took flight, screaming in rage and fear at the enemy army, waves of fire slamming into the tightly packed men.

The press loosened slightly as Hoji's men looked back. Rob punched forward, hitting an enemy warrior in the face. The horses that Lord Hoji's men had, previously an asset were now a liability as they panicked as even more fire rained down from above. "PUSH! We have them now," Rob shouted above the battle den. His men cheered in response and Hoji's men were being pushed into the middle of the **V** from every side as Aka rained killing fire from above burning warrior and horse alive.

"What's going on?!" Lord Hoji shouted. 'Nagumo, take my bodyguard and attack! You said everything was going well! Now attack! Attack!"

Lord Nagumo glared at the merchant lord, shouted an order. Nagumo lead the counter charge with forty of Lord Hoji's elite guard.

Aka just attacked again when she saw the movement from the charging samurai, and behind them…she saw _him!_ Aka shrieked in rage and flew towards the charging samurai and transformed into her true form. She flapped her wings as she started to slow down and two huge fireballs slammed into the charging men. Surprised, she once again envisioned the flames coming as she flapped her wings, and again huge bursts of fire smashed into the remaining men. After the second attack, the humans were all down, the consuming flames having done their work. Aka flew straight at Lord Hoji, and the merchant lord turned his horse and rode away as fast as he could, panic seizing him. He looked back and up and screamed, then screamed again as Aka's talons dug into his shoulders and lifted him from his horse. She flew up into the sky, carrying the merchant lord back towards the battleground.

Rob looked around the battleground. He was breathing hard, sweat pouring down his face, a cut on his left cheek, another on his forehead. Aka _screed_ overhead and she was carrying a man in her talons. Rob began to jog towards Lord Menemoto and he noticed that Aka was flying above him. When he reached the Lord, Aka dipped down and dropped her burden from about ten feet up and landed, transforming back into her human form.

Lord Hoji hit the ground hard, screaming as he fell. The merchant lord sat up, dazed then saw fir the first time where he was. He saw Lord Menemoto, he saw the barbarian he had taken prisoner the winter before, and then he saw _her_ the demon, hugging her human lover and weeping openly as she held him.


	23. Chapter 23

The Exiles

Chapter 23

Two days after the battle the Menemoto forces occupied the village of Inge. The vast majority of the Hoji forces had defected to Lord Menemoto. The majority of the warriors were leaderless samurai called _ronin_ and had no issues with joining the victorious army. Others simply defected all together and ran from conflict. Lord Menemoto and two hundred horsemen continued on to occupy the Hoji estate. The infantry remained in the village, along with Rob and Aka. The majority of the soldiers camped outside the town for the simple reason there wasn't enough room to house the soldiers. Rob and Aka however were lucky enough have a room in the inn as the two wanted privacy.

Aka lay on Rob, her head on his shoulder. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the beating of his heart. She smiled as she lay on the sleeping human. The pale light of dawn was just starting to pass through the window, beginning to drive off the darkness. _Now that this war is over, what is next for us? Will we stay in Menemoto's service? It doesn't really matter not as long as I am with Rob._ Suddenly Aka felt a tremendous and familiar demonic aura approaching very quickly. She bolted up and shook Rob. "Rob, get dressed, Lord Sesshomaru is here." The demon got up and pulled her nightshirt over her head to cover her nakedness as Rob sat up. She held her tiny hand down to Rob as he sat up. "So much for sleeping in," she said with a smile. "Perhaps I should have let you sleep more last night."

Rob chucked as he dressed quickly, pulling on pants, boots, and a simple shirt. "No love, I much prefer taking you to sleeping. It's far more enjoyable-" and that's when the guards outside sounded the alarm.

Rob and Aka rushed out to see Lord Sesshomaru, Kagura, a large two headed dragon as well as a human female child and a male human boy wearing armor similar to Sango's. A small green demon with a staff was also with the Demon Lord. Guards were surrounding the small party and the imp was shouting at the gathering samurai.

Rob and Aka rushed up, the knight slapping down the spears the closest men had leveled at Sesshomaru and the others. Aka was far more direct. She flew rushed to stand in front of the visitors and shouted "Stand down too idiots! If it was Lord Sesshomaru's intention to attack ALL OF US would be dead! Now go away before you make him angry and he does slay each and everyone of us!"

The gathering soldiers crumpled but did as Aka bid them. "Oh thank you for saving us," Kagura said sarcastically. Before Rob or Aka could reply the human child ran up to Kagura and said, "Wow you're right she is pretty isn't she," as she looked at Aka.

"Enough, we do not have time for this. Kagura, make your request and lets be off. It's time to end our business with Naraku." Everyone looked at Sesshomaru as he spoke, gazing back towards Musashi.

"And what business would that be Lady Kagura," Rob asked politely. "How may we serve you?"

"Foolish human, it's the bird demon who is of use and not you-" the small green demon began to speak before promptly being stepped on by the Demon Lord.

Kagura smiled at the antics of her Sesshomaru and the tiny green imp before speaking, "Actually we do need you both. The monk Miroku has been poisoned by Naraku and is near death. He needs your healing abilities or he will almost surly die."

The human boy ran up to Rob and Aka. When he approached them he bowed deeply and said, "You saved the Lady Kagura and she in tern saved me. Please save Miroku and help us kill Naraku."

As the boy spoke recognition brightened Rob's eyes. "You lad, are you Kohaku, brother to Sango?" The boy nodded and replied, "Yes, I am. Please will you help?"

"Kohaku it is unseemly to beg," the imp called Jaken said. He began to speak again when Sesshomaru said, "Jaken!" The imp immediately fell silent and stood silent.

"Yes, of course we will help," Aka said. "We just need to gather our supplies and we can be off in less than ten minutes. That is if…". She looked at Rob who was smiling at her.

"Yes love, we will help. We will save the monk and wage battle against this Naraku. We will avenge your slaughtered kin and rid this world of a true evil." The knight bowed to the visitors and said, "We will not be long."

An officer who had been listening spoke up and said, "Rob! Aka! You are soldiers in this army, your place is here! I do not give you permission to leave!"

Kagura opened her fan and stepped forward. "Well, we can always kill you all and Rob and Aka wouldn't need anyone's permission would they," she said almost sweetly.

Rob didn't answer as he walked to the inn. Aka shot the foolish man a smirk and said, "I'd not tempt her. She's not as tolerant of foolish humans as I am."

The miles passed quickly as the party flew towards Lady Kaede's village. Kagura was next to Sesshomaru riding a huge feather, the human boy Kohaku behind her. Jaken and Rain were riding the dragon and Rob, fully armored, was riding Aka. They traveled in great haste Rob noticed as the wind blew quickly through his hair. Suddenly a small village appeared on the horizon and Sesshomaru began to descend followed by the others. They landed near a house on a hill just outside of the village. Rob dismounted, and Aka transformed to her human form as an elderly human priestess with only one eye came forward followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango.

"Oh thank goodness you are all here," Kagome said quickly. "Come with me please, Miroku is…he is…". Rob placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder and said, "Show us where he is."

Kagome lead Rob and Aka into the small hut, and there, pale as death and barely breathing was Miroku.


	24. Chapter 24

The Exiles

Chapter 24

"It felt like I was on fire. My entire body was burning, that's the only way I know to describe it." Miroku took another look around the devastated village. It had been a week since Aka had healed him. A week since he, Inuyasha, and the others defeated Naraku. A week since Kagome had been exiled back to her time. A week since Aka had collapsed and slept. Inuyasha was still at the well waiting for Kagome to return. Rob was in the small borrowed home with Aka; he refused to leave her side. Sango squeezed Miroku's hand as she took everything in. Everything was so surreal.

The couple knocked on the wall and Sango called out asking if they could come in. "You may enter, but do be quiet." The speaker was Kaede, and when Sango and Miroku came in they saw Rob was sleeping. He was holding Aka against his chest, the phoenix demon limp and barely drawing breath. The aged priestess shook her head no to the unasked question. There had been no change to Aka's condition.

Kaede walked out and motioned for the newly married couple to follow her. "Aka very well may die from the effort it took to heal thee. She takes liquids, but I fear her energy is very low. She may never awaken, or may simply perish. Naraku is slain, but he left us not unscathed.

Two more weeks passed. Two more weeks of Aka lingering between life and death, her body growing thinner because of lack of food. Two more weeks of Rob in his self imposed exile, clinging to his beloved. Inuyasha stopped by twice. Neither men spoke during those visits. Neither of them needed to. Both understood full well what the other man was going through.

Time had lost all meaning to Rob. He left Aka's side only when he needed to relieve himself. He'd then return and hold the most important person in the world to him. He didn't know if it was day or night. It didn't matter. He didn't know if it was raining or if the sun was out. It didn't matter.

 _Pandemonium. The village was on fire, and I looked up. There was a female demon attacking the village, hunting human blood. I throw my spear, piercing the demon through…_

Rob woke up with a start and checked Aka. She was still alive, but he knew she couldn't last. "When I first saw you attacking those villagers you were hunting blood. Who knew that you would capture my heart in stead." He ran his fingers through her ebon hair, over her face, over her lips…and gasped. "Could it be? Could it be that simple?" Ron stood and walked over to his equipment. He retrieved his dagger and slashed his hand. He sat down and opened Aka's mouth with his left hand and squeezed his blood from his right hand into her mouth. "She was hunting blood. She was weak and hunting human blood when we first met. Please Aka, please just wake up."

Several hours later Kaede pushed through the partition coming into Rob's hut. She cried out and rushed forward. Blood. She could smell the blood. Rob was leaning against the wall, white as a sheet. Aka was laying against his chest. With a hiss she snapped her head around as Kaede entered. "Help him," the phoenix demon rasped. Her eyes were blood red, fangs flashing as she spoke. "He hurt himself. I can still taste his blood. Kaede what has happened!" Kaede knelt down by the foreigner. His pulse was rapid, and it was clear he was suffering from blood loss. "Aka, when you healed Miroku it nearly destroyed you. You fell into a sleep you couldn't wake from. It appears that Rob guessed that you needed human blood to revive, and so he provided you with his own. Can you stand?" Aka attempted to get up, but her legs were simply too weak. She shook her head no and gazed at Rob. She could hear Kaede calling out, but she didn't hear what she said. She noticed others come into the hut, but she didn't know who they were. She heard them calling her name, but it didn't matter. She knew that she was _hungry_ and she knew her mate was near death. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she hissed and bit at the _fool_ who would dare touch her. Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach and then the backness took her.

The deer carcass was flaccid as if it had been drained of blood, which it had been. Aka was standing now and pacing back and forth. Her demonic features were still prevalent making her normally beautiful face. Kaede and Sango had been tending Rob. Miroku had tied Aka up after Inuyasha had struck her, knocking her unconscious earlier in the day. The half demon soon returned with a deer which Aka promptly drained of blood. She apologized several times to her friends for her behavior. Both explained there was no need. "Think nothing of it," Miroku had said. "You're a demon who by your very existence is connected to the next world. You need blood to use your most powerful abilities, and I surmise Rob figured that out. I do recommend you go hunt though, and soon, before your hunger becomes too great for you to ignore." Inuyasha shorted and said, "Just don't hunt any humans, ok?"

Aka ignored the half demon and paced back and forth. She couldn't deny the hunger she felt, but her concern for Rob stronger. She was preparing to enter her hut again when Sango emerged. She looked at Aka and said, "He's going to be ok. He lost a lot of blood, but Kaede's medicines are helping. Aka, I know that you want to see him, but I really think you should go hunting first." The demon pushed past Sango without a word and walked to Rob. "Kaede. Would you give me a moment alone with my husband please?" The aged priestess hesitated for a moment then left. Aka then dropped to her knees and wept, burying her face into Rob's chest. After a moment she felt his hand rest on hers, and heard him weakly say, "Aka…it worked? You're alive?" She snapped her head up and looked at Rob. His eyes were open but barely and his hand felt cold. So cold. "Robert, you magnificent bastard why did you do this to yourself!" She pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back he had a weary smile oh his face. She kissed him again, laid down and put his head on her breast. Before long he was sleeping again, and she gently lay his head own and walked outside.

Her beloved was ok. It was time to hunt.


End file.
